Artificial Sekirei, Naruto
by Never Ending Dawn
Summary: Naruto is a Sekirei unlike any other. Watch him shake up the Sekirei Plan like a proper Maelstrom. Sekirei and Ashikabi Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story. I've actually been planning it for a while, but have delayed because i wanted to focus on my other two stories for a while. Now i decided to start it.**

**Warning, there is a lemon near the end. I announce it, so skip it if you are uncomfortable. It is pretty tame in my opinion though.**

_**This chapter was corrected by my beta, Vandenbz. So thank him for the easier read.**_

"Man, that test was brutal," Uzumaki Naruto called out while stretching his shoulders. Naruto was tall for the typical Japanese, and he didn't look to be Japanese at all. He had spiky bright blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. He also had three marks on each cheek that almost looked like whisker marks. Despite his words, there was a large grin on his face. He was dressed in casual clothes consisting of worn jeans, burnt orange shirt, and a black jacket. The most unusual thing was the necklace he was wearing. It had eight magatama hanging off it: six in front of his neck, and two behind.

"Maybe for you, dobe," a voice replied. Naruto turned and glared at the speaker. It was a dark haired boy just a bit shorter than him. Uchiha Sasuke. Although the two had been friends for years, it was more as frienemies. Sasuke came from a well off family, was naturally intelligent, and was nationally ranked in soccer. Despite that, Naruto always kept up with him, so the two were rivals.

"Oh quiet, you two. That test was brutal, Sasuke. You know it," an exasperated voice interrupted before Naruto could reply. The speaker was a girl with pink hair of all things. Her name was Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend. Naruto had crushed on her for years, but she literally never had eyes for anyone except Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'll be lucky to scrape by with an 80. Not all of us are geniuses like Shikamaru here," a blonde piped in. Ino was the daughter of a well off family, like Sasuke. She was always more interested in fashion and boys than anything though, very unlike Sasuke who barely looked at a girl before college and getting together with Sakura. Naruto and Ino had a few flings together. That was the right word. Flings. No one could mistake their flings for an actual relationship.

A lazy looking boy with his hair in a spiky ponytail just muttered, "Troublesome." Typical Shikamaru. An absolute genius, but more likely to fall asleep standing than put it to any good use.

Beside Shikamaru was a…_fluffy _guy_. _Chouji had his constant companion of a bag of chips. Cool guy, real chill. Naruto still thought he should put the chips down every once in a while. Still didn't stop him from being nationally ranked in shot-put.

Next to those two were Hinata and Kiba. Hinata was a…well-endowed woman with long blue hair, white eyes that made her look blind, and a baggy coat that effectively covered up her natural assets. Naruto and Hinata had been an on again off again couple since freshman year in high school. Naruto had randomly broken up with her several months before for no apparent reason, for good this time. Hinata had been devastated, but Kiba had come to the rescue. Kiba was a remarkable feral looking boy with brown hair and eyes. He had been crushing on Hinata for years. The two weren't a couple, but they had definitely been growing closer the past few months.

This was Naruto's gang. The entire group had met up back in primary school, and been together ever since. They even all decided to go to the same college in Shinto Teito, Konoha University. They were nineteen years old.

The conversation between the group was put on hold though when Naruto's cell started ringing. Naruto raised an eyebrow before fishing it out of his pocket. He then looked at the caller ID to see that it was flashing 'unknown.' Confused, Naruto opened it and spoke into, "Yes, this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naru-tan."

"Matsu," Naruto exclaimed in surprise once he recognized the voice and the nickname. He then questioned, "What's up? Why are you calling?"

Matsu answered in an uncharacteristically serious voice, "It has started. The Sekirei Plan. I'm waiting at your apartment."

Naruto grew serious when he heard that. So he nodded to himself and then told her, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hold on."

"Got it," she replied calmly.

Naruto turned the phone off and then turned to the group. He quickly informed them, "It seems a friend from out of town has stopped by unexpectedly. So I got to go. See ya." Naruto then ran away before the confused group could reply.

Naruto moved across the Konoha campus quickly, living up to his track star status. Within minutes he had left the campus and was running though the buildings of Shinto Teito. He moved into an alley. After checking to make sure no one was watching and that there weren't any cameras, Naruto leapt upwards in an impossible display. He easily cleared his way onto the roof of the building. He then started running, jumping from rooftop torooftop. He made his way into the northwestern part of Shinto Teito. He stopped when he reached a larger than average building that looked very top quality. Naruto made his way down to the ground across the street from the building. After making sure his clothes were straightened, he moved calmly across the street and moved into the entrance of the building.

"Hey, Kotetsu. Heard I have a guest," Naruto said cheerily to the front desk attendant. It was always manned by either Kotetsu or another man named Izumo.

"Yeah. She got here about thirty minutes ago," Kotetsu informed him before complaining in an envious voice, "Gorgeous too. You really are a lucky bastard, Naruto. Can't you go one night without having a totally gorgeous woman go up to your room for the evening?"

Naruto laughed before saying cheekily, "What can I say? When you look as good as me, it is just a crime to not spread the love around."

"Yeah, yeah," Kotetsu muttered as Naruto left. He then checked the clock and shook his head before exclaiming, "Not even two yet either. At least they usually come at night. Guess Naruto's youth is showing. Aw, to be young again." Kotetsu then ended with a perverted giggle.

Naruto didn't hear any of that as he was standing in the elevator as it moved to the top floor. He then stepped out and walked down the hall towards his room. As he turned the corner to the hallway with his door though, he was immediately latched onto as someone cried his name. He then felt a soft pair of lips touch his. Naruto felt the release of a massive amount of energy, and saw a flash of golden light. After a few seconds, the lips left his.

"Geez, Matsu-chan. Not even a hello before going for the lips," Naruto said in a teasing voice.

"Quiet, you. You know you loved it," was the reply.

"Can't deny that," Naruto claimed as his eyes scanned the person in front of him with approval. Matsu was a long red haired woman, with her hair in side plaits. She also wore circular glasses over her orange-red eyes. She was wearing a pale pink dress with detached sleeves that somewhat resembles a cheongsam. The dress also had a rhombus cut out of the front, displaying a healthy amount of cleavage. Matsu had a curvy figure that even outdid Hinata. Wide hips, tiny waist, and a very well-endowed chest. Yes, Naruto very much approved. He still asked in a teasing tone, "Doesn't change the fact that you went right for your wings. Is that all I am to you, Matsu-chan? An Ashikabi?"

"Of course not," Matsu exclaimed in an exaggeratedly insulted voice. She then added with a perverted voice, "You are also a subject that I can 'experiment' on."

"Ah, to be viewed as a sexual toy. Why is it that I never mind that from beautiful women?" Naruto commented with a matching perverted grin.

"Hehe, you really are my perfect Ashikabi, Naru-tan," Matsu announced. She then grew serious before claiming, "Seriously though, I've been waiting ten years to be winged by you. I wasn't going to wait another minute if I didn't have to."

Naruto nodded in understanding, realizing that the time for joking was over. He motioned her to step back as he fished out his key and opened his apartment. Slightly low-tech for a company like MBI, but Naruto agreed that a good old-fashioned lock is sometimes better than some high tech retinal scanning device. Matsu would have been in the apartment within moments if that was used. Naruto then moved aside and motioned for Matsu to enter in an exaggerated gentlemanly manner. She giggled and walked in.

Naruto's apartment was very high class, despite him being an orphan. His friends had always wondered how he could afford it. Luckily they accepted that he just had connections within MBI. One entire wall was a window of one way glass, so that no one could look into his room while Naruto could still enjoy the view of Shinto Teito. Naruto's living room and kitchen were adjoined, although the size of the room made it redundant. They was still bigger than most. The living room was slightly lower than the rest of the room. It had a large couch and chair centered around a small table, while facing a large plasma TV on the wall. The kitchen had black granite countertops, and every appliance one could ever need. It also had a large table, which could be used as a dining table for when he had guests. There was a hallway with three doors. One led to a massive bathroom which had a shower and a bath large enough to comfortably fit ten. Something Naruto had taken advantage of several times. One led to an average sized guest room. The last one led to Naruto's room. It was a large room. It was actual quite bare for the simple fact that it had a massive bed in there. As in large enough to fit like ten people easily. There simply wasn't room for anything else. Overall the apartment was very high class to a degree that it was more suited to a rich bachelor. MBI definitely splurged on it. Naruto also felt the large bed and baths were designed for when the Sekirei Plan started.

Naruto walked to the living room and laid down on the couch. He then motioned for Matsu to take the chair. Surprisingly, she instead laid down on the couch as well. She rested her head on his chest with a content smile on her face while wrapping her arms around his torso. Naruto shrugged in acceptance. Matsu did have to wait ten years for him to wing her. She deserved a bit of cuddling. Not to mention her chest was pressing against Naruto's deliciously, and no way was he going to push her away.

"So, catch me up with everything. Takami didn't tell me that the Sekirei Plan had started yet," Naruto said as he let Matsu rest against him.

Matsu closed her eyes and hugged him tighter as she responded easily, "Well it has just barely begun. About a month ago MBI let out the first twenty-five Sekirei. I stayed in the facility due to…having to do something."

"Why does that set off my trouble radar?" Naruto groaned out. Matsu chuckled uneasily, smiling at him awkwardly. Naruto sighed and question, "What did you do, Matsu?"

"I might have…stolenajinki," Matsu stated, saying the end in a rush.

Naruto managed to hear it though. His eyes widened in horror before he exclaimed, "You stole a jinki?!" Naruto wasn't too sure what a jinki was. He knew it somehow allowed the owner special abilities regarding the Sekirei, but not much more. What he did know is that Minaka was a crazy fucker, and not to be underestimated. Minaka likely wasn't happy about losing one of them before he wanted to. Naruto didn't even know what he might do. Naruto was about as unpredictable as they came, but Minaka is certifiably insane. Some people say Naruto is too, but that doesn't mean he can predict Minaka's reaction better than anyone else can.

"I'm sorry, Naru-tan. I had to do it. I couldn't allow Minaka to have all of them. Who knows what he might have done with them?" Matsu blurted out in a rush. She also sat up and clasped her hands together while looking at him with watering eyes. This had the advantage of pushing her breasts together, allowing Naruto a fabulous view of her cleavage. It was enhanced even further by the fact that she was bowing forward somewhat. Yep, she definitely knew what she was doing.

"It's okay, Matsu-chan. I was just surprised," Naruto told her after sighing. She immediately smiled and hugged him again before settling down in her previous position. Naruto started running his fingers through the part of her hair that wasn't done into braids absentmindedly as he thought out loud, "Thankfully, there isn't much Minaka can do. Well there is a lot he can do, but not without messing with the Sekirei Plan. He desperately wants me to play, which is why MBI had provided everything I could want and more my entire life. Now that you have been winged by me, he can't bring the entire might of MBI down on us in case it causes me to leave the game. He also can't send the Disciplinary Squad after us. Karasuba can't fight me, and I can defeat those other two newbie's they got after Yume died."

"Very good, Naruto-kun," a melodramatic voice declared.

Naruto groaned and Matsu stiffened before both looked over to see that Naruto's TV was playing. It was showing a picture of a white haired man with glasses sitting in a throne-like chair. Naruto immediately deadpanned, "Hello, Minaka."

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Good to see you well. You too, Matsu. Despite you having something that belongs to me," Minaka proclaimed in the same melodramatic voice that he always used. Matsu stiffened again, but Minaka immediately continued, "I'll overlook that though. Surprises like these are what make a game worthwhile, after all. I'll let you keep the jinki, and I won't even act against you. All I require is for Naruto-kun to participate in the Sekirei Plan. Not that he has much choice though, considering he already winged you, Matsu."

Naruto rolled his eyes before snapping, "Alright. I'll play your stupid game, Minaka, but don't expect me to not break a few rules in the process."

"That is no issue. As I said before, surprises are what make a game worthwhile. If everyone followed the rules completely, then it would be boring. Don't expect me to just allow it though. I won't target you for the jinki, but I won't allow you to break the rules without any punishment either. That is my role as game master after all," Minaka claimed with a smirk. He then spread his arms out in a grandiose gesture as he announced, "Welcome to the Sekirei Plan, #00 Naruto. The artificial Sekirei. You will make this a much more entertaining game."

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Now we'd like some private time," Naruto claimed as he took the remote and shut the TV off. Naruto half expected it to flicker on again, but it didn't. Seems Minaka understood that they knew about the Sekirei Plan. Naruto sighed in relief before looking at Matsu and commented, "Well it looks like you are free. All it took was me participating in the game, and we both know I never really had a choice in the first place."

Matsu nodded in understanding as she said, "Yep, I'm glad you are though. You really are my perfect Ashikabi. Strong, handsome, willing to go along with my experiments, and now even able to protect me."

"Good thing too. If I wasn't here, then the only option you'd have would be going under Miya's protection," Naruto mused. He grinned at Matsu and said, "You wouldn't survive a month at Izumo Inn. Considering Miya's rules and strict attitude. No lewd activity allowed. You'd die either from porn withdrawal or from being killed by Miya."

Matsu shivered in horror at the pure thought of being forced to live under Miya's rules. Her arms tightened around Naruto as she muttered in a scared voice, "Don't talk about such scary things, Naru-tan. I'm going to be having nightmares now."

Naruto chuckled before changing the topic. "So the first twenty have been released already. Any timeline on the rest of the Sekirei?"

Matsu shrugged before admitting, "Not really. Minaka does it at random. Considering all the factors though, I'd say all will be released within six months, at the most. Maybe a few more months for all of them to be winged."

Naruto nodded in agreement before telling her, "You're lucky I just finished exams. I've got several weeks off. I'll have to find Kazehana."

"Just Kazehana? What about Karasuba?" Matsu questioned curiously.

"Do you want me to wing Karasuba now?" Now asked with raised eyebrows. Matsu's shiver was enough of an answer, so he elaborated, "Karasuba has made it clear that she doesn't want me as an Ashikabi, despite reacting to me. I'll not press her. Truthfully, I doubt Kazehana will agree either. She's still hung up over Minaka."

"Still don't see how she could possibly fall in love with that man even while reacting to you," Matsu muttered. She then continued, "It is only a matter of time though. My abilities have been fluctuating for months to such a point that I had to ask for help from another Sekirei to steal the jinki. A bit longer and I'd completely be losing control. Kazehana has to be the same. MBI has been trying to recalibrate our cores in order to delay it till the Sekirei Plan starts, but it has reached the end of the rope. Ten years is simply too long. A bit longer and Kazehana's Sekirei core will be going haywire, and she'll lose her abilities completely until she is winged. Karasuba might have bought time by partnering with that Natsuo guy, but her powers are still fluctuating as well. Can't even guess what will happen over time there. You are unique after all. No other Ashikabi is actually capable of producing reactions in winged Sekirei."

"There is always madness in love, Matsu-chan. We can't expect to understand Kazehana's reasoning and feelings," Naruto told her softly. He then continued, "I'll find her, but I'll let her choose. I won't wing her if she doesn't want to be winged. I'll stay away from Karasuba for as long as possible. She's made her decision. I won't negatively affect her by causing a reaction from getting close to her. She knows where to find me if she reconsiders."

"That is exactly what I should have expected based on your personality, Naru-tan," Matsu admitted while unknowingly increasing her grip on his chest.

"What can I say? I'm just awesome that way," Naruto stated with a cocky smirk. He then thought a moment before adding, "I doubt that will be the end of it though. You three started reacting to me when I was nine. Now that MBI is letting the Sekirei out, it is almost a foregone conclusion that some others will react to me."

Matsu giggled perversely as she said, "All the better. That will only make experimenting more fun."

"Yep, it definitely will," Naruto stated in an equally perverted voice. He then reluctantly straightened and stood up, drawing a whine from Matsu. He then told her, "We'll worry about that later. I need to do something now."

"What?" Matsu whined before declaring, "Kazehana can wait for tomorrow. I want to get down to our experiments." She ended by making groping motions with her hands.

"I know. I'm not going to find Kazehana. I need to get winged by my Ashikabi and bring her here," Naruto claimed easily.

Matsu blinked blankly a few times before exploding, "EEEhhhhh! You've reacted to someone."

Naruto nodded before explaining, "For almost half a year now. Since I lack the instinctual love for an Ashikabi like a normal Sekirei though, I've been putting it off. Wanted to get to know her first to see if I could actuallycome to love her. Can't say I love her quite yet, but I definitely like her. I even broke up with Hinata because I knew it was only a matter of time, and unlike Sekirei I couldn't expect her to share."

"I see," Matsu muttered. She then told him, "I should have expected. You stopped bringing Hinata over about five months ago after all."

Naruto looked at Matsu a moment before questioning, "Have you been spying on me, Matsu? I haven't found any cameras."

Matsu chuckled awkwardly before pointing to a shelf which held a random teddy bear. She then pointed to a fruit bowl on the table. Then the TV. Then another shelf. She then added, "There are two more in the kitchen. Eight in the bathroom. Two in the guest room. 24 in your bedroom."

"Matsu! What don't you get about spying on people is wrong?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

Matsu quickly protested by saying, "Just because you didn't wing me didn't mean you weren't my Ashikabi. Of course I wanted to keep an eye on you."

"I really doubt it was keeping an eye on me as much as wanting to watch all the girls I've had sex with," Naruto deadpanned. Matsu's awkward chuckle, avoiding eye contact, and rubbing of the back of her head in embarrassment basically confirmed that. Naruto sighed, but then pointed at her and declared, "I'll forget about it this time, Matsu…As long as you give me a copy of all the sex scenes."

"Deal!" Matsu immediately answered. Naruto couldn't hide the perverted grin. He hadn't planned on videotaping all the girls he brought up, but since it did happen he'd have to be a fool or gay not to take advantage of it. Naruto now had access to more sex scenes than any porn company. Matsu snapped him out of it though when she pointed at him and informed him, "Don't think you can continue your player lifestyle though, Naru-tan. I'll be more than happy to accept any more Sekirei you wing, but even I have dignity. You are my Ashikabi, so you have to take responsibility. No more girls every night."

"All right, I understand. I have been in a relationship before you know. I never cheated on Hinata, without her approval and participation at least," Naruto replied indignantly. Hinata had been kinky when it came down to it, despite her timid and shy personality.

Matsu couldn't help the smile. Naruto really was a good Ashikabi. Many, many people would think of an Ashikabi/Sekirei bond as a master/slave deal. Not him though. It was a relationship. A highly unorthodox one withsuperpowered females and a high chance of other girls joining in, but still a relationship. Her perverted side then flared up, and she announced, "I might be willing to allow another woman every few weeks or so though. Variety is the spice of life after all."

Naruto chuckled and kissed the top of Matsu's head affectionately before saying, "And that is why you are my perfect Sekirei, Matsu-chan. We have a complete understanding of each other."

"And don't you forget it, Naru-tan," Matsu told him with a happy grin and slight blush on her face.

Naruto laughed at her response as he approached his door. He paused halfway through the door before telling her, "This shouldn't take more than two hours or so. Maybe you can disable all the bugs and cameras in here from MBI. I'm sure they have some, but I clearly lack the ability to find them. I'd also prefer if they can't spy on us from now on."

"Got it, Naru-tan," was Matsu's reply. Her eyes blanked for a minute before she came back and muttered to herself, "Basic scan indicates 122 monitoring devices inside the apartment outside of my own. Need to get rid of them before conducting a more thorough scan."

Naruto sweat dropped at the massive number, but left Matsu to it. That was her specialty after all. He had little doubt that every inch of his apartment would be spied on by her, but that was just one of the traits about her he had to accept. Just like her large breasts, nice ass, interest in females, and enthusiasm towards sex. Yes, he could definitely get over her peeping. No problem.

Naruto took the elevator down before leaving the building with a quick goodbye to Kotetsu. He didn't move as quickly as when he had rushed home, but he still moved quickly through the city due to roof hopping in order to avoid the traffic or crowds. He headed towards the eastern part of Shinto Teito. After about twenty-five minutes, Naruto dropped to the ground across from one of the numerous MBI hospitals in the city. Naruto calmly walked across the street and entered.

And he immediately came face to face with someone very important. Naruto grinned before exclaiming, "Takami-chan. Good to see you."

Opposite Naruto was MBI's head researcher and the person in charge of the Sekirei Plan. Sahashi Takami. She was a middle aged woman with somewhat short hair that had grayed prematurely. Her eyes were gray, and always seemed serious. She was currently dressed in trousers, a black top, and a white lab coat. She also was standing in an intimidating stance. Feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed over her chest.

"Naruto," she said simply without letting up her serious aura.

Naruto ignored it though in favor of looking at her appreciatively. He then announced with a grin, "You know, you can still put many younger girls to shame with your looks, Takami-chan. Are you sure you won't let me take you out on a date sometime?"

"Yes, I still refuse," Takami deadpanned. This was the usual occurrence between the two. She then added though, "Didn't last long in your promise to Matsu, huh Naruto."

Naruto just shrugged before claiming, "You've been rejecting me for three years. I had to give it one more try before giving up."

"You should have given up three years ago. I have a son your age," Takami informed him blankly.

"Like I care. That just makes you a MILF," Naruto stated easily. Takami sighed in exasperation. He quickly asked, "How is he by the way? Minato, right? Still studying for his second entrance exam?"

"Yes, still can't believe that boy failed in the first place. Too timid, he is. Don't even know where he got it from," Takami exclaimed in exasperation.

"At least he didn't get Minaka's…crazy," Naruto told her cheerfully. He actually knew where the kid probably got it. Takami is so confident and blunt she could come off as intimidating to those who weren't just as confident, like Naruto or Minaka. That attitude while raising a child is not easy on a child's confidence. Not to mention her daughter had the same personality based on what Naruto had heard. Poor kid was trapped between two domineering females. Never had a chance.

"Yes, I suppose there is that. Still wish the kid would grow some balls," Takami muttered to herself.

Naruto laughed loudly at that before telling her in an amused voice, "That should have got me to quit asking you out. You clearly love Minaka despite everything."

"What? Like I'd love that crazy bastard," Takami spat in disgust.

"Let's see," Naruto started while counting off on his fingers, "You've stayed at his side for years, had sex with him at least two different times, had his children, haven't dated anyone in over two decades, and are going along with the Sekirei Plan. Face it, Takami-chan. Either you love him or he's blackmailing you. Since I doubt you'd be blackmailed for over two decades without getting even somehow, that leaves just one option."

Takami growled, but couldn't refute his argument. So she shoved a folder into his chest before telling him, "Here are her files. We gave her the final treatments yesterday. The chance of the illness returning is 0%, but she still needs some physical rehabilitation. The necessary therapy is in there. You can help her with it at home."

Naruto nodded as he scanned the papers inside. He wasn't surprised that she had it ready. MBI had definitely been eavesdropping on the conversation between him and Matsu. It was why Takami had been waiting for him and knew that he promised Matsu he wouldn't pick up any other women. Made things easier as well. Now he could get her and go.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Naruto told her once he closed the file.

Takami waved her hand nonchalantly and walked out the door as she replied, "Thank Minaka and his desire to have you participate. Curing her wasn't easy or cheap."

Naruto watched her go before turning and moving through the hospital with an ease that showed he had done it dozens or hundreds of times. He soon arrived at a door. He didn't pause as he opened it and announced, "Hey Chiho. The great and awesome Naruto-sama has arrived to cure you of your boredom."

The room was a typical hospital room. White walls, disinfectant smell, and hospital bed. It was the person in the bed that interested Naruto. Hidaka Chiho was a tiny eighteen year old girl. She also seemed to have some English ancestry since she didn't look Japanese. She had long sandy blonde hair and soft hazel eyes. Her skin was a clear alabaster, the only thing being that she was slightly pale from her long stay in the hospital.

"Naruto-kun," Chiho said with a smile.

Naruto appeared in the corner with his head lowered as he replied in a depressed voice, "How cruel! I thought I told you to call me Naruto-sama, Chiho-chan."

Chiho giggled at his dramatic reaction, and said in a joking voice, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll make sure to remember next time, oh great and awesome Naruto-sama."

Naruto stuck his nose in the air as he stated snootily, "You seem to be finally getting the pure awesomeness I naturally give off."

Chiho giggled again, but then asked curiously, "So how did your exams go, Naruto-kun? You haven't visited me all week."

"Not bad. Had to study, which sucked, but I should get solid grades," Naruto claimed with a nonchalant shrug. Naruto typically got below average grades, but it was more due to a hatred of schoolwork than a lack of intelligence. He may not be a Shikamaru, but he was able to give the genius a good match in Shogi. He even won a few times, apparently due to 'completely unpredictable moves and strategies.' Shikamaru's words. Naruto then looked at Chiho and asked softly, "How about you?"

Chiho smiled widely and exclaimed, "Stay there. I'll show you."

Naruto stood back as Chiho removed the hospital sheet to show that she was wearing a casual dress instead of the typical hospital gown. She then threw her legs over the side of the bed, and then dropped to the floor. Her legs wavered a bit, but she then managed to steady herself. She then walked the few feet to Naruto in a slow, but strong gait. She then stood in front of the shocked Naruto with a triumphant grin. Naruto was shocked, but pleased. It had only been two weeks since Chiho had managed to take her first wobbly step in years.

"That's amazing, Chiho-chan. You've really made progress," Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Chiho blushed slightly at the praise, but he clearly saw her own glee over it, and why wouldn't she be happy? Chiho had apparently been confined to a wheelchair when she was eleven. So she was finally walking after seven years of being infirm. She nodded happily before explaining, "My sickness never really affected my muscles, so I didn't have to do any serious therapy. It was just that they atrophied from being inactive for so long. I still can't run, but I can walk for well over a half hour without problems. The doctors think that it will only be a week or two before I have the leg strength necessary to run."

"Great," Naruto exclaimed while beaming. He really was happy for her. It really hadn't been easy for Naruto to see her ill knowing he couldn't do anything for her. That didn't stop him from patting her head as he commented, "Now I can see just how short you are."

Chiho pouted cutely in anger at his comment and protested, "Sorry I'm not a giant."

Naruto raised an eyebrow while smirking before replying in a teasing voice, "I'm six feet tall. That isn't giant by any means, Chiho-chan. You are the one who barely reached five feet tall."

Chiho pouted again, but couldn't argue that. Naruto wasn't sure whether it was due to her illness or her genetics, but Chiho was quite tiny. Even among Japanese she was small. Naruto thought it was cute though. Like a little doll, that image was reinforced by the fancy dresses she seemed to prefer.

Speaking of dresses, he looked at her clothes before commenting, "Why don't you have a hospital robe on?"

Chiho blushed before admitting, "I don't really know. A doctor just came in and said it would be a good idea to get dressed in something else."

Naruto nodded, understanding that this was Takami preparing Chiho to leave. Knowing this was the time to tell Chiho, Naruto told her seriously, "I have something I have to tell you, Chiho-chan. Something important. You might want to sit down for this."

Chiho looked at him and saw that he was being serious. She nodded nervously and sat down on the bed. Naruto then sat down next to her and took one of her hands in his own. Chiho blushed at the contact, but didn't protest. Naruto had long realized that Chiho had developed a crush on him since he started visiting her, claiming that he was a volunteer worker who was meant to cheer up long term patients. She really had been isolated from people her own age, and Naruto knew that she had been desperate for friends when he had arrived. It really wasn't surprising for those feelings to develop. Apparently only one other person visited her regularly. Hopefully that would make his announcement more…agreeable.

"You see, Chiho-chan…I'm not…normal. I'm what you call a Sekirei," Naruto began hesitantly, not knowing how to tell her.

Chiho tilted her head cutely before saying, "Seki-rei? What is that?"

"It is…I'm not really one though. This is hard to explain," Naruto exclaimed in irritation. Being special can really complicate things. He thought for a moment before looking at Chiho intently and saying, "Maybe this will help explain."

Chiho quickly asked in confusion, "Maybe what will he-eep!"

That was all Chiho could say before Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her face immediately turned so red that a lobster would be jealous. Naruto moaned slightly though when he felt energy flow into him through the kiss. It moved to the back of his neck and burst out. Nine blood red wings sprouted from his back. They filled the entire room, bending to avoid breaking anything. After a few seconds, they disappeared. Naruto felt the Sekirei crest appear right on his navel instead of the back of his neck. He slowly pulled back to look at Chiho. Chiho seemed to be frozen with her face bright red for several moments, but she then overloaded. Naruto could practically see the smoke rising from her head as she collapsed backwards in a faint.

Naruto looked at his unconscious Ashikabi for a moment before sighing. He should have expected this. Maybe having her wing him first in order to help explain wasn't the best idea. Shrugging, Naruto moved over to the small closet and opened it to see the several dresses that Chiho owned. He grabbed them and put them over his shoulder. The rest of her clothes he fit into his pockets. Silently apologizing when he was grabbing her underwear. He then turned to the still unconscious Chiho, and picked her up in a princess carry. Making sure to rest her head on his shoulder, Naruto then moved out.

Normally Naruto would be stopped, but this was an MBI hospital. They had no doubt been told to let him pass. So he moved to the roof and started back to his apartment. Chiho didn't wake up on the way thankfully, the only sign of activity was when she buried her face in the nape of his neck.

Naruto entered from the roof of his building this time, since he didn't want to go through the lobby carrying a sleeping girl. His room was on the top floor, so he only had to go down one staircase. It was somewhat awkward unlocking his door while carrying Chiho, but he managed.

"Naru-tan," Matsu immediately called when he walked in. She stopped though when she saw Chiho in his arms.

Naruto nodded at her before moving over to the couch. He carefully set her down. He then signaled Matsu to be quiet before he headed to the guest room. He quickly put Chiho's clothes in the closet of the room. He then walked back to the living room to see Matsu examining the sleeping Chiho intently.

"So this is your Ashikabi?" Matsu asked in a hushed voice.

Naruto nodded before informing her, "Her name is Hidaka Chiho."

"I know," Matsu claimed immediately. Naruto looked at her in confusion, so she continued, "Let's just say I had to delay plans for her. You'll understand when you go to Izumo Inn tomorrow."

Naruto was curious, but shrugged in acceptance of the answer. He then told her, "I kissed her to use the winging as a way to explain my status to her, but she fainted."

"So she'll be confused and panicking when she wakes up?" Matsu asked in concern.

"Unfortunately," Naruto replied.

"I guess we can deal with it," Matsu stated with a sigh. She then looked at Chiho and commented, "She's like a little doll."

"That's what I thought as well," Naruto stated with a chuckle.

Matsu grinned perversely before claiming, "This can work. I can definitely think of some experiments we can do with her."

Naruto flicked her head before telling her, "No! Down girl! None of that for now. I've never even kissed Chiho before today. I know she has feelings for me, but I doubt she'll be ready for any of that. This is a huge change for her. So no bothering her or pressuring her in any way."

Matsu pouted, but nodded in acceptance. She just muttered, "Fine, I can wait. As long as I get you tonight, I can wait for her to adjust."

With that over, Naruto decided to wake Chiho up. He tenderly put his hand on her cheek while his other one shook her shoulder. He also whispered to her, "Chiho, it is time to wake up."

"Naruto-kun," she mumbled after a moment as her eyes slowly opened. She looked at him for several seconds before no doubt remembering what had happened before she fainted. Her face blushed and she weakly moved away from Naruto. Naruto let her go. Once she got a bit of a distance between them, she looked around in a panic while questioning, "What is going on? Why am I here? Y-You k-k-kissed me?"

Naruto calmly replied while making calming motions with his hands, "Calm down, Chiho-chan. I'll explain everything."

It took a minute, but Chiho finally calmed down. She then asked Naruto anxiously, "What is going on Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gestured around before informing her, "This is my apartment. I took you here when you fainted."

Apparently that was not what he should have said. Chiho's face reddened again and she questioned hysterically, "Your apartment? Why am I here? Did you take me here to ravish me or something? We can't do that! Not until we are married or at least go on a date!" She then degenerated into embarrassed mumbles.

Naruto sweat dropped at what she thought he was doing. Matsu meanwhile giggled before commenting, "Oh, we can clearly tell what her fantasies are about."

"W-Who are you?" Chiho asked, looking like she was about to degenerate to hysterics again.

"Calm down, Chiho. I'm not going to do anything to you," Naruto immediately told her soothingly before she would go into a panic again. Chiho slowly regained her composure. Naruto let out a sigh of relief before telling her while gesturing at Matsu, "This is Matsu. She is my Sekirei."

"S-Sekirei? You said something about that before," Chiho said uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm going to do my best to try to explain, but I need you to keep calm and listen," Naruto told her softly, but firmly. When she nodded in reluctant acceptance, Naruto continued, "Sekirei are, basically, aliens."

"A-Aliens? But she looks human!" Chiho questioned in disbelief.

"Chiho, you promised to let me explain," Naruto reminded her seriously. When she quieted down, he once again stared, "Yes, Aliens. Despite their looks, Sekirei are aliens. About a thousand years ago, eight alien ships reached Earth. Each contained one hundred and eight Sekirei. One of these ships crashed into the sea near Japan. While the rest left their ships and interbred with the local humans of where they landed, the eighth ship stayed dormant due to being underwater. 21 years ago, an earthquake raised a landmass alongside the ship. This would later be called 'Kamikura Island.' It was found by two people. Sahashi Takami and Hiroto Minaka."

"The chairman of MBI," Chiho muttered.

Naruto nodded before explaining, "Minaka used the advanced technology in the ship to build MBI. More than that though, inside he found the one hundred and eight Sekirei. One an adult, the 'pillar.' Eight embryos, and 99 fertilized eggs. MBI raised and studied the Sekirei. Despite their human appearance and the relatively similar genetic code to the point where humans and Sekirei can interbreed, Sekirei are different. They have something inside them. Called the Sekirei core. This core gives Sekirei access to superhuman abilities. Element manipulation, strength, speed, endurance."

"I…see," Chiho muttered. She then turned to Naruto are asked, "And you are one of these Sekirei?"

"That is complicated," Naruto claimed awkwardly. He clarified when Chiho looked at him in confusion, "I was human. There was a scientist, Asama Takehito, who was one of the first scientists to study Sekirei. Two years after the ship was discovered, he managed to create an artificial Sekirei core. I was just a baby at the time. It was…inserted into me. So I am a 'false' Sekirei. Minaka has even labeled me a jinchuriki. 'Power of Human Sacrifice.' Suppose to say that I was sacrificed as a baby in order to allow me to ascend to something greater. Bunch of bullcrap, but whatever. I am officially called #00, the artificial Sekirei."

"That is…that is…horrible. To do that to a baby," Chiho exclaimed in outrage. She then tilted her head and asked, "Why the #00?"

"Sekirei are numbered from #1-108. So I am #00," Naruto told her.

"That is even worse. Numbering people like that," Chiho stated passionately.

Naruto shrugged before telling her, "Somewhat, but Sekirei aren't human. You have to remember that. They might be sentient, but Sekirei are completely alien in certain ways," Naruto told her seriously. He then elaborated, "One of the greatest ways is the winging system. Sekirei have a natural…instinct for finding their mates. Their fated ones, you could say. Officially it is called their Ashikabi. Likely they somehow scanned for desired genes originally, but the point is Sekirei would meet someone and 'react' to them. The Sekirei would then bond themselves to this person by winging them. This is done through a kiss."

"A kiss? So that mean…w-when you," Chiho stuttered in realization.

"Yes, you are my Ashikabi," Naruto announced seriously while looking at her. He then gestured to Matsu as he continued, "Due to the fact that I am both human and Sekirei though, I am also capable of being the Ashikabi of other Sekirei. Matsu reacted to me, and has been winged by me."

"I-I don't understand. Why me?" Chiho asked in confusion.

"That is something of a mystery. While the ancient Sekirei likely somehow scanned for desirable traits or genes, modern Sekirei don't do that due to MBI. All modern Sekirei have been 'adjusted' by MBI. Limiters have been placed on our power. The Sekirei, most specifically their cores, have also been adjusted. Some of these limiters can be removed by absorbing the energy of descendants of the ancient Sekirei. While the genes are recessive, descendants still have access to a minute amount of special energy. Sekirei have been modified to absorb this energy in order to remove some of our limiters. Our cores sense the energy in descendants, and cause a reaction to one whose energy…'fits' I guess you could say. So only descendants of the ancient Sekirei are capable of winging Sekirei."

"So are you saying that…you visiting me…talking to me…all of it was because some random chance meant you reacted to me," Chiho whispered while tears gathered at the edges of her eyes.

"Don't be stupid," Naruto deadpanned bluntly. He then clarified to the hurt Chiho, "You think I would have accepted you if I didn't like you? I specifically talked to you and hung out with you to see if I could come to have feelings for you. I wouldn't accept just anyone to be my Ashikabi."

"You mean that you…" Chiho asked hopefully.

Naruto frowned before informing her seriously, "I can't honestly say I love you, Chiho. However, I do have feelings for you and believe it could turn into love with time."

Chiho wiped her watering eyes, but she couldn't help in a smile. She then replied happily, "I can accept that."

Naruto nodded before continuing, "My reaction is somewhat different than most Sekirei could be. Sekirei seem to have a natural love towards their Ashikabi. Since I lack this instinctual love, I wanted to get to know you first. The higher numbered Sekirei have likely been adjusted by MBI to have an even greater love towards their Ashikabi to a point that forced winging is possible."

"Forced winging?" Chiho repeated in confusion.

"Yes. It hasn't happened yet due to the game just starting, but you can be sure many people will take advantage of the Sekirei's natural love and devotion towards their Ashikabi. Any descendant could probably wing any Sekirei. Even if they aren't reacting to them. The Sekirei would then be forced to follow any orders of that Ashikabi, and would ultimately have a love towards them. Or at least a strong devotion if they are lower digit," Naruto told her.

"That is just…horrible," Chiho whispered in horror at the thought.

"Yes. It is," Naruto agreed.

Chiho thought for a moment before questioning, "Wait, you said game. What game?"

Naruto sighed before explaining, "It is called the Sekirei Plan. It was originally meant to protect the Sekirei, but Minaka has turned it into a game. Insane maniac that he is. Basically, MBI will be releasing Sekirei into the city to find their Ashikabi over the next few months. Then the Sekirei will basically have a battle royale. The last remaining Sekirei and Ashikabi will be able to stay together, and they will be granted some amazing reward by MBI."

Now Chiho was so horrified she couldn't even speak. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she managed to declare angrily, "What! How could he do this?"

"Because he holds a kill switch over every Sekirei," Naruto stated bluntly. Naruto turned to Matsu who handed him a thin crystal with an 8 on it. Naruto then faced Chiho as he explained, "This is a jinki. There are eight. One for each Sekirei ship that arrived on earth. Minaka has managed to collect them all together over the years. These hold huge power over Sekirei cores. One alone has very little use, but if all eight are gathered together it is said that one would be able to terminate every Sekirei and every descendant of Sekirei. 10% of modern humans are descendants of Sekirei. A human genocide. Naturally that isn't the only thing that they can do, but it is a possibility. Matsu stole this jinki earlier today, but Minaka still has possession of seven. With that number he could still likely control every Sekirei or shut off their Sekirei cores. 'Killing' them. My body has also adapted to the core, and I would die if it shut off. There are a number of Sekirei that disagree with the plan, but we literally can't do anything about it because he literally holds a blade to our throats that he can use anytime he wants. You can also bet that he isn't going to give the jinki away till he wants to. Even then, MBI adjusted every Sekirei. You can bet he could likely turn off our Sekirei cores even without the jinki. So there is literally nothing anyone can do. Not to mention the Sekirei need MBI for protection. There have already been two noted attempts to take the Sekirei by others."

"That is…unbelievable. He's forcing you to participate in this game," Chiho muttered in disbelief.

"Yes, he is," Naruto gravely admitted. He then added with a small grin, "Don't think I'm just going to lie down and take it though. Neither will several other Sekirei. We are simply waiting for a proper opportunity."

Chiho nodded in understanding. She then asked hesitantly, "So what does this mean for…me? What am I expected to do?"

"For now, nothing. We've dumped enough news on you for now. We'll talk more tomorrow when I go searching for another Sekirei, Kazehana," Naruto told her after checking out the window to see that it had grown dark during their talk.

"Wait, another Sekirei?" Chiho asked in astonishment.

Naruto nodded with a grimace. He'd hope he wouldn't have to explain this yet. Sekirei might accept it, but getting Chiho to accept it might be more difficult. He sucked it up though and told her, "Yes. Multiple Sekirei can react to a single Ashikabi. I currently know of at least one other Sekirei that had been reacting to me for years. Others might react to me, or others might react to you."

"I…see," Chiho replied, unsure of how to take that news.

"Actually, two others are reacting to Naruto," Matsu pitched in cheerfully, earning an irritated look from Naruto.

"That is enough for today. You've been hit with a lot. Sleep on it, and I'll answer any more questions tomorrow. Okay?" Naruto asked with a sigh. Chiho nodded in understanding, so Naruto stood and took her hand to lift her to her feet. She blushed slightly at the act. He then led her to the guest room. He told her, "This is the guest room. Your clothes and everything from the hospital are in the closet."

"Thank you," Chiho said before asking curiously, "What about Matsu?"

Naruto blushed slightly before telling her, "Matsu will be sleeping with me."

Chiho blushed again and hurried into the room from her embarrassment. Naruto sighed once she closed the door. He walked back into the living room while stretching out his shoulders. He then flopped down on the chair with a strained groan.

"That took way longer than expected. Way more stressful too," Naruto commented.

Matsu chuckled before she moved behind Naruto. He stiffened when he felt her hands on his shoulders, but let out a groan of pleasure when she started massaging them. He moved forward while leaned forward to give her a better display of his back. She moved to sitting behind him as she continued her massage. She then told him, "No doubt. You really could have just told her about the Sekirei Plan. You got sort of off topic."

"Maybe, but she deserves to know the whole story," Naruto replied between his groans of enjoyment.

"Guess you are right," Matsu commented as she continued to massage him.

"Better to get it over with," Naruto claimed.

"You still have a lot of stress now," Matsu said before gaining a perverse grin. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his back while her hands started rubbing his chest. One lowered till it reached his pants. It slipped inside and started rubbing his rapidly hardening dick. She then whispered sensually into his ear, "Especially this part of you. Lots of stress."

"Really?" Naruto asked in an amused voice while enjoying her soft hand doing its best to jack him off in his pants. He then asked in a husky voice, "So what is your recommended course of action?"

"Lucky for you, I know a sure fire way to release all of the stress in this part of your body," Matsu told him. She then continued in a perverted voice, "See, first I need to put it into my mouth. Then once you release some of your stress in there, then you need to put it into my vagina. Then you'll have to release at least three loads of your stress in there."

"Just three. I think I have more stress than that built up," Naruto replied huskily.

Matsu smiled as she replied, "I guess we'll just have to see how much stress you have built up."

"That we will," Naruto said before spinning around and furiously kissing Matsu. They didn't even start slow or anything. They had been waiting for this to happen for too long. They got right into the hot and heavy kissing.

**Lemon Start**

Their tongues dueled before Naruto's came out victorious and started exploring Matsu's mouth. As he did this, his hands moved from their position on her hips to her ass. He then stood and lifted her into the air, his hands cupping her cheeks in order to carry her. Matsu squeaked into the kiss at the sudden action, but quickly wrapped her legs around his waist so that his hands could start groping and molding her ass to his hands instead of being devoted to holding her up. Naruto didn't let off the kiss or his grabbing of her ass as he started walking to his room. He even managed to silently open his door to make sure that Chiho wasn't disturbed. The walls between the rooms were thick enough to block any noise afterwards.

Once the door closed behind them the two broke apart from their kiss, a small string of saliva momentarily connecting the two. Matsu put her feet on the floor so that she could stand on her own. Her hands lowered to the bottom of Naruto's shirt and lifted it. Naruto quickly went with it, pulling the shirt up and then tossing it away. His toned chest was now open to Matsu's hungry gaze, her smile clearly showing that she liked what she saw. Her hands then went to his pants, trying to pull them down. Naruto once again acquiesced and dropped them. He then hooked them with a foot and tossed them in a corner. He was now left in only his boxers, which were failing to hold back his large erection.

Matsu licked her lips sensually at the sight, and the two once again closed to start kissing. This time Naruto's hands wandered. His left hand fell to her ass and once again started rubbing it. His right rubbed her side for several moments before rising till it alighted on her right breast. He slowly felt the large globe in his hand, gently squeezing. He molded it in his hand for several moments before his thumb and index finger lightly pinched the hard bud of her nipple which was clear despite her dress. Matsu moaned at his actions, and enjoyed it for a minute.

She soon broke out of it. Moving back, she smiled at him before lightly pushing him back. The back of Naruto's legs hit his extremely large bed, forcing him to sit upon it. He didn't mind though, and chose to admire the sight before him. Matsu had stared to dance sensually. Her hands started at the lower part of her stomach and slowly slid up till they touched the bottom part of her breasts. She then cupped her own breasts and started to rub and squeeze them while moaning in exaggerated pleasure. She even bent forward while jiggling her breasts, doing wonderful things to her cleavage.

She then spun around suddenly and started to slowly rotate her hips in circles, showcasing her ass. She slowly lowered her upper body while one hand slid along her side downwards. She was soon bent over entirely with her hand on one of her cheeks. She looked over her shoulders with a seductive smile as her hand squeezed her cheek before she actually lightly spanked herself.

Naruto groaned in appreciation, feeling like he was about to snap and just take her. Matsu seemed to sense this and sped up. She turned and faced him with a grin. She removed her glasses and placed them on a small dresser nearby. Naruto thought Matsu looked sexy with her glasses, but she looked just as good without them. Her hands then deftly undid the pins holding her unattached sleeves onto her dress. She tossed them away, leaving her in a sleeveless dress. One of her hands then rose to the zipper the front of her collar. She pulled it down. It went down to the top of the rhombus, loosening the top enough for her to slide the dress downwards.

She took her time sliding it over her shoulders. It felt like a year to Naruto's gaze for the dress to finally pass the mounds of her breasts. He was rewarded though when her chest was revealed. Perfect in every way. Large,well-shaped, good color, and cute pink nipples topping each one. Sekirei really are perfect. The breasts jiggled when they were removed from their confinements. Matsu lowered the dress till it was halfway down her stomach before stopping in favor of playing with her breasts to Naruto's enjoyment. She cupped them and purposefully jiggled them. Bent forward and shook them back and forth. Jumped a few times to cause them to bounce. She even pinched her own nipples, drawing a sexy moan from her. She was testing Naruto's self-control.

She continued though, making Naruto once again become entranced by her strip dance. She turned around to show her behind to him as the dress reached her hips. She bent forward to properly emphasize her ass as she lowered the dress even further. Each inch revealed more of her perfectly toned and shaped ass till it reached the bottom and fell to the ground. Her bent forward state clearly displayed her ass and very wet cunt to Naruto. She once again looked over her shoulder at Naruto and placed a hand on her ass so she could squeeze it a few times.

Naruto cut her off this time by leaning forward and giving her ass a spank. Matsu yelped slightly at the unexpected action. Naruto enjoyed how her ass rippled from it, but he then grabbed her hand. Pulling on it, he spun Matsu around and pulled her to him. She fell into his lap. Naruto's hands grabbed her ass as he growled out, "I can't hold out any longer. I should punish you, Matsu-chan, for teasing me like that."

Matsu grinned seductively and replied, "I guess that is the only option. I've been a bad girl."

"Yes, you have," Naruto replied before adjusting her position so that she was straddling his waist. One of his hands stayed on her ass, properly balancing her. His other one rose to one of the breasts and started to fondle it and tweak the nipples. The other was being occupied with his mouth. Naruto licked it with broad strokes to get the entire breasts shining. He then focused on the nipple. His tongue played with it for several moments before he latched his mouth on it. He sucked on it lightly. Matsu started breathing heavily at the pleasurable sensations in her breasts. She started rubbing her core along the large bulge in his underwear, soon thoroughly drenching his boxers in her juices.

"You really like-ahh…large breasts, don't you-ohh…Naru-tan," Matsu said between her pleased moans. Naruto didn't reply, but the stronger suck on her nipple likely was meant as an affirmative, so she continued, "You really know how to handle them to-ahh. Too. I could let you do this all day, but not right now. We can experiment with this another time. I want to see something else."

Naruto considered ignoring her, but eventually acquiesced. Naruto let her go, and she soon stood up on wobbly legs. Naruto used the opportunity to crawl backwards till his back was resting against the medley of pillows at the head of his bed. Matsu soon crawled after him. Knowing what she wanted, Naruto spread his legs for her. She soon settled herself between his legs. Her hands soon went to the top of his boxers, and pulled them down. Naruto groaned as his erection was finally freed.

Matsu examined it with a perverted grin. He was very large, although right now it was covered in her juices from when she had been dry humping him. She announced in a sensual voice, "My, so large! And all for me. It is covered in my juices though. I'll have to fix that. Thank you for the meal."

She then descended on his dick. Her tongue ran along its length eagerly, not caring at all that it was her own juices she was licking up. His dick was soon shiny with her saliva. Her hands soon started jerking him off, although her hands looked quite small grasping onto his dick. Her mouth descended onto his testicles. She licked them a few times before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them. Letting them out of her mouth, she then rose till her mouth was positioned over the tip of his sick. There was a dollop of precum there, which she eagerly licked up.

"Yummy," she said with a grin before swallowing the head of his dick. Naruto groaned at the feeling. Matsu was really into it, immediately bobbing her head up and down on his length. He was soon bumping into the back of her throat. Too bad the position was all wrong to try deepthroating. She still was working the first five inches of his dick, and her hands were pumping the rest. So he just laid back and enjoyed it.

For five minutes. He then grew restless and lifted her head off his dick. He moved forward and grasped her waist. She squealed in surprise when he lifted her body up easily. He shifted her as he laid back down. Now her head was over his dick while her vagina was accessible by Naruto. Naruto admired it for a moment. Matsu was completely hairless, not shaved, hairless. Naruto briefly wondered whether all Sekirei were like that, but threw it away for later. He used his fingers to pull her swollen lips away to display her depths to him. She was drenched by this point. Smiling, Naruto licked her.

Matsu moaned at the feeling before she started going at his dick with even more enthusiasm. Unfortunately, she was outmatched here. Naruto's tongue probed her depths with skill gained from practice with hundreds of women. Matsu's enthusiastic, but somewhat clumsy, blowjob couldn't match. Not to mention Naruto had far higher stamina. Matsu removed his cock from her mouth barely half a minute later in order to cry out as she orgasmed. Naruto eagerly licked up her release. Matsu tasted amazing. Actually sweet. Once again part of him wondered whether all Sekirei were like this. When it ended though, he once again lifted her and moved her so that he could sit up. Matsu had started sucking him off again after her orgasm ended.

Naruto pulled her off before saying, "That's enough. Let's continue."

"No," Matsu whined before continuing, "I want your DNA in my mouth, and I'm going to get it." She then once again took him in her mouth.

Naruto sighed at her stubbornness, but decided to let her. When a hot girl wants to drink your cum, you let her. So he effortlessly picked her up and moved to the edge of the bed again. He set her on her knees on the floor. He then sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. Matsu took full advantage of the opportunity he presented her and once again dived her head down to his cock. Naruto leaned his head back with a pleased groan. She might lack experience and skill, but damn if Matsu wasn't going at it like his dick was a fine treat. For the next five minutes Naruto just enjoyed her actions.

Matsu then pulled out the big guns. Pulling off his dick, her hands cupped her breasts and wrapped them around his dick. She started moving them up and down while her mouth took in the exposed head of his dick. Her tongue swirling around it. Naruto groaned again, and felt his release approaching. He moved Matsu back again so he could stand in a crouched position. Matsu seemed to understand what he was doing. Her hands pushed her breasts together harder as he started to thrust into her cleavage. Her head was bent forward, sucking on the part of his dick that was poking out. Naruto thrust faster as he felt his end approaching.

"I'm cumming," Naruto grunted out a second before he released. Naruto's tip had slipped out of Matsu's mouth, so his first shot hit the right side of Matsu's face. She immediately let go of her breasts though and leaned forward to take Naruto into her mouth as he ejaculated. She eagerly accepted his load, her hands jerking him off to make sure she got all she could. She had to swallow several times due to the amount he gave off; Naruto could only assume it was a side effect of the Sekirei core. Literally every woman he had ever been with had stated they'd never seen so much cum.

Eventually he ran out though. Matsu carefully extracted herself, savoring the last mouthful before swallowing it. She then looked up and Naruto with a seductive grin and claiming, "Delicious. Like a fine, white wine. I could suck a meal from these balls." She ended by gently fondling his testicles with one hand while the other scooped the cum from her face and brought it to her lips where she sucked it off.

"I wouldn't object to you trying," Naruto told her with a chuckle, "For now though, I want to get started on the main course."

He then picked up Matsu again, who giggled. He carried her onto the bed and set her with her back to the pillows. She smiled and spread her legs lewdly, showing off her drenched core. Naruto settled himself between her. He aimed his dick, and then slid in. It was a very tight fit, but Naruto took his time and worked himself in. After a minute Naruto had fit his entire member in her, much to his surprise and delight. It had to be because she was a Sekirei. Too many good things for it to be luck.

"Come on, Naru-tan. Thrust in me. Release your DNA into my deepest area. The area only you will ever be allowed," Matsu gasped out as her chest heaved from the very tight fit.

Naruto acquiesced and started thrusting. For her benefit though he started slowly and gently. Sekirei or not, Naruto was large. He kept at it till he felt her loosen slightly and start moaning in pleasure. He then started speeding up till he was punching into her depths. Within a few minutes, Matsu screamed out her orgasm. Naruto slowed down when she tightened around him. When she came down, Naruto looked at her with a grin. Her hair had come out of her braids, and it was spreading across the bed. She was by now covered in sweat from the activity. Her sweat covered breasts were jiggling deliciously with each breath she took. Her eyes were fogged from the pleasure. Her hips seems to be moving on their own, grinding against him and trying to work him in deeper.

Naruto once again started to thrust, drawing mewls of pleasure from Matsu as he stimulated her overly sensitive core. His thrusts were stronger this time, shifting her entire body. This caused her breasts to bounce, soon drawing his hand towards them. He roughly gripped them as he ravished her depths.

Feeling his end slowly approaching, Naruto extracted himself. Matsu whined at the loss, but eeped when he rolled her over. He lifted her till she was on her hands and knees, and then inserted himself again. His hands grabbed her breasts as he thrust wildly again. Matsu started cumming again, but this time Naruto couldn't force himself to stop. He kept going through her orgasm. When her orgasm ended, he let go of her breasts and leaned back. He admired her ass rippling whenever he thrust in. One of his hands swatted her, causing Matsu to moan as her ass rippled from the spank. He continued doing it, enjoying the feeling of her tightening on him with every shot. Her cheek was soon decorated with several of his hand prints. His other hand reached below her hips and started to gently tease her clit, increasing her pleasure greatly judging by her higher pitched moans. After the sixth swat of her ass, he grunted and shoved himself into her depths as far as possible before releasing his load. This managed to set of yet another orgasm for Matsu as well. Her arms collapsed under her, her breasts squishing against the bed as her upper body fell. Only Naruto's hold on her hips kept her backside up. Matsu muffled her scream by going it into a pillow while Naruto came inside her womb. Naruto stayed like that for a minute before he allowed himself to fall onto the bed beside Matsu. Without him holding her ass in the air, Matsu's ass lowered as well.

Naruto took several breaths before exclaiming, "Wow!"

Matsu nodded weakly before claiming, "I can feel your hot, sticky DNA in me. It is…absolutely amazing."

The two laid there, basking in the afterglow. Naruto quickly recovered though, and turned to Matsu with a smirk on his face. His hands started fondling her chest. She moaned before asking, "Already time for round two."

He chuckled and replied, "Round two? Please. I'm not going to stop tonight till round five is over."

Matsu shivered at the mere thought before Naruto closed the distance and kissed her.

**Lemon End**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Alright, I've just finished the recalibration. You can move now," Sahashi Takami announced while pushing away from a large computer screen.

"Finally!" an annoyed voice declared. It came from a woman with long, light gray hair and gray eyes. Her eyes also had noticeable bags under them. One could also clearly tell she was irritated based on the scowl marring her face. Most people would also observe that she was currently naked. This was Karasuba, the feared 'Black Sekirei.' She sat up from the metal surface she had been laying on. The first thing she grabbed was her Nodachi. Then she grabbed her clothes and started getting dressed. As she dressed, she complained, "That took longer than usual."

Takami sighed before explaining, "Your core fluctuations were even more severe than usual."

"I noticed," Karasuba deadpanned. She had literally collapsed while patrolling. She had managed to recover and started heading back to MBI where she had collapsed once more. This time she could barely move though. She had to be carried back by Haihane and Benitsubasa. That was a major hit to her pride. She immediately added bitterly, "I wasn't even near the bastard either."

Takami apparently heard and informed her, "Naruto winged Matsu. Records show your first attack happened right when it happened. The second attack was caused when Naruto was winged by his Ashikabi. Seems your core picked up his increased energy output during both events. It was just too much for it to take within the time frame of a few hours."

Karasuba cussed angrily before questioning, "Are you saying that each time the bastard wings another Sekirei my core will go crazy?"

"Something like that," Takami replied before rolling her eyes at the furious look Karasuba sent her. She immediately clarified, "The larger reaction was from Naruto being winged. Since that is over, you'll only have to deal with the smaller reaction from when he wings someone. As long as you keep a distance and he doesn't wing two or more Sekirei in the time frame of a few hours, it shouldn't affect you too much. We'll have to fix your core after each time, but that is manageable."

"It isn't manageable," Karasuba spat before continuing in a furious voice, "I specifically allowed myself to be winged by Natsuo so that I wouldn't react to the bastard. So that I could fight him. Instead it seems to be getting even worse. I can't get within ten meters of the bastard without becoming weaker than a sick child."

"Not at all, Karasuba," Takami stated as she spun her chair around to look at Karasuba before explaining, "While you can't get within close proximity of Naruto, you are at least stable. Your fluctuations are getting worse, but your power shows no signs of going unstable. That is more than Matsu or Kazehana could claim. Matsu is winged, but our estimates say that Kazehana's will go unstable within two weeks. A month tops before her own powers kill her. Despite your own limitations, you are unlikely to go unstable ever. As long as you receive periodic core treatments, you will be fine in the long run."

"That doesn't help me though," Karasuba yelled in anger. Takami just watched coolly as Karasuba raged, "There is no point in going on if I can't fight him. Him and Miya. They are my entire reasons for living right now. To prove myself superior despite all their advantages over me. I have no purpose if I can't face him in battle."

Takami sighed before informing her, "Unfortunately, there is little you can do. Naruto's unique situation is causing him to literally overpower your bond with Natsuo. The only way it could stop is if his core was deactivated, and unlike with normal Sekirei who can be reactivated, he'll really die if that happens."

"So I have to either decide between being helpless whenever near him or having him cease to exist. Either way I can't fight him," Karasuba stated angrily. She finished dressing and headed towards the door.

"What are you planning on doing, Karasuba?" Takami asked cautiously. While Karasuba wouldn't attack her, well hopefully she wouldn't, Karasuba being in a mood like this was never good.

"Out! I need to cut something," Karasuba claimed without turning around.

Takami sighed. That meant she would go find some gang of scum and massacre the lot of them. At least no members of MBI would become victims. In a mood like this, Karasuba _would _end up cutting someone. You just have to hope her eyes aren't set on you. She'll have to notify the right people though in order to make sure everything is prepared to cover up the slaughter Karasuba was probably going to cause.

**Here it is. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The Naruto characters. They won't be playing a huge role. One will become an Ashikabi definitely. You can also vote for Naruto characters to be either Ashikabi or Sekirei, but don't expect much. None of the Ashikabi's will be replacing Mikogami or Higa, and none of the Sekirei will be single digits. So don't ask for one of them to have five Sekirei or to have Mei be a Sekirei somehow able to match Miya. They would be side characters. **

**Matsu. No doubt many of you wondered why i chose Matsu as Naruto's first Sekirei. Well here it is. I love Matsu. She's my favorite Sekirei of all. Others don't seem to agree though since she's basically a side character who seems to rarely get any attention besides trying to rape someone in most stories. Even when she is winged by the main character, she rarely gets expanded upon. Matsu will basically be one of the central characters of my story.**

**I also gave a specific reason why Naruto will be participating in the Sekirei Plan. Minaka controlling the jinki. So many stories have Naruto basically say 'fuck Minaka' and ignore the Sekirei Plan until he has no choice. Not here. Naruto will be playing the game. He'll break rules, but he is still aiming to be the big player in the game.**


	2. Izumo Inn

**Here is the second chapter.**

**A lot of this chapter elaborates on Sekirei, their abilities, and their history. So little is clearly defined in Sekirei. So i just wanted to get it all sorted out now. I filled in the blanks with what i felt was reasonable. If i made a mistake, message me and i'll try to correct it.**

Naruto awoke slowly the next morning. He immediately picked up the heavy smell of sex in the air. He extended his arms, but frowned when he didn't find anyone next to him. Massive bed he might have, but girls tended to cuddle up to him after a night of sex. He lifted his head and looked around. The blankets were messed up. He was also definitely alone.

He stood up and slipped on a pair of boxers before leaving his room. He wandered into the main room in a daze. A squeak caught his attention. He turned his head and focused on an embarrassed Chiho. She was dressed in one of her dresses, and currently sitting on a stool by the counter. Her face was red as she faced away from him, sometimes peeking at him from the corner of her eyes. Looking at himself, Naruto realized he should have dressed more. Him in just boxers was probably a little bit too much for Chiho.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he chuckled in embarrassment before saying, "Sorry, Chiho-chan. I sort of forgot you were here."

"It's fine," Chiho replied in an shy tone before adding, "This is your apartment after all."

Naruto nodded at that. He was used to walking around without a shirt or in just his boxers in the morning. He'd have to get used to wearing more, at least until Chiho gets a little more used to the stimulation. He replied, "I'll take a quick shower and dress."

"Okay," Chiho whispered, still not making eye contact or looking at him. Something else caught Naruto's attention though. Chiho's eyes swiveled towards the kitchen, her face grew even redder, and then she once again looked towards the counter top. Curious, Naruto shifted his position to see what she had looked at. He found a glorious sight.

Naked Apron! Matsu was currently cooking while only wearing an apron. She was facing away from him, so all he could see was that her hair once again in braids. Otherwise, Naruto was treated to a wonderful sigh as Matsu was swinging her rear enticingly as she hummed a tune. No wonder Chiho had been embarrassed. She has spent the last decade or so in a hospital constantly, and she suddenly is thrust into a pervert's fantasy world.

Almost like she could feel his eyes on her, Matsu turned around partly. This showed the side of her boob, although the nipple was covered by the apron she was wearing. She smiled mischievously before saying, "I've almost got breakfast ready, Naru-tan." She then turned back to her cooking, except now she was shaking her ass even more alluringly. It was practically calling him. If Chiho wasn't there then Naruto had little doubt he'd have already bent Matsu over the counter and would have been in the middle of taking her. Naruto had a feeling that Matsu knew this, and was using this opportunity to tease him.

Naruto kept his eyes trained on the show as he asked, "Have you two bathed?"

"Yep. Chiho was ready when I got up," Matsu replied without turning away from the food.

Naruto nodded. Naturally Chiho would be the first to wake up. She had actually gone to bed while Naruto and Matsu spent at least five hours…not sleeping. He then commented, "You got up pretty early."

"Ten o'clock isn't early. Some of us just don't sleep in like you, Naru-tan," Matsu teased.

Naruto took the shot easily, and shrugged before replying, "I like to sleep in. Sue me." He then added as he started walking away, "I'm going to shower and get dressed."

Before he could reach the bathroom though, Chiho called out, "Naruto-kun? Can I ask you something?"

Naruto stopped and turned to see Chiho slowly walking towards him. He nodded and answered, "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Well, is it…uh, it is," Chiho stuttered out in an embarrassed voice while twiddling her fingers like Hinata used to do before asking about something perverted. Naruto just raised an eyebrow and calmly waited. Chiho finally managed to work out, "What Matsu is doing…is that…normal for a Sekirei?"

"It is complicated," Naruto finally answered. He wasn't surprised by the question. Chiho had just been thrown into a situation she had absolutely no idea how to handle. She was probably trying to figure out how the relationship between them was supposed to work. Naruto continued in his attempt to explain to her, "For the higher digit Sekirei, what Matsu is doing would be considered normal."

"Why would their number matter?" Chiho questioned in confusion.

"MBI of course. The current Sekirei Plan wasn't always how it was supposed to work. Minaka just made it that way after a few years. MBI has basically brainwashed the Sekirei and adjusted their cores so that they are practically slaves to their Ashikabi's. The lower numbered Sekirei were activated first and were more grown when Minaka shifted his priorities. So they were more resistant to the brainwashing and fewer adjustments could be made to them. For them finding their Ashikabi is very much like how a human hopes to eventually marry someone. Younger Sekirei though will consider finding and fighting for their Ashikabi to be the singular purpose in their lives. Naturally there will be oddballs or outliers. Lower number Sekirei that are completely loyal to their Ashikabi or higher digits that are more defiant. This is simply a generality."

"So to answer your question, Matsu isn't doing that because she is a Sekirei and I am her Ashikabi. Higher digit Sekirei might very well do something like that of their own will or if their Ashikabi asks," Naruto claimed bluntly. He then added in a deadpan, "Matsu is #02. She is basically as independent as they come. She's doing it simply because she's a pervert and wants to tease me."

"Oh, I understand," Chiho replied in a slightly disappointed voice.

Knowing she was still unsure of herself, Naruto put his hands of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He then informed the blushing girl, "You don't have to worry, Chiho-chan. This is exactly what you want it to be. Just go at your own pace. Some people might view Sekirei as slaves to their Ashikabi's, and it isn't exactly untrue in some cases. I'm not a normal Sekirei though. Take your time, and figure out your own feelings. I won't push you or anything."

Chiho blushed slightly, but nodded. Naruto detected a small lifting of her anxiety. She then smiled at him and said, "Alright. Thank you, Naruto-kun. This is all just so…"

"I understand. I've known about this for years, but you've been hit with a lot. As I said, just take your time to adjust," Naruto told her in a sympathetic voice. Chiho nodded and slowly made her way back to her stool. Naruto turned and entered the bathroom.

Naruto showered quickly, entering the main room fully dressed not even ten minutes later. He arrived to find Chiho sitting at the dining table and Matsu setting out the food, still in her naked apron. Matsu smiled at him and gestured to a seat while telling him, "Perfect timing. I just finished."

"Great," Naruto exclaimed as he took a seat. Matsu sat down still in her naked apron. The three soon started eating. Chiho only had a small plate before stopping. Matsu went through three large plates. Naruto managed to put down nine plates though, and only stopped because they ran out of food. Naruto was sated though. Matsu had made a lot, no doubt expecting his appetite. Seeing Chiho's awed and slightly disgusted face, Naruto explained while rubbing his stomach in contentment, "Sekirei eat a lot more than humans. The Sekirei cores have to use something to produce energy. Matsu isn't the most active Sekirei, so she eats less. Fist types will eat as much as me."

Chiho nodded in partial understanding. Naruto started stretching to ward off the drowsiness of a large meal. Matsu moved into his room and came back a minute later wearing the same dress as yesterday. Or maybe it was a different one that was simply the exact same design. Naruto wasn't sure. Almost all Sekirei had typical outfits which Minaka made sure they had multiple copies of. Either way, seems the naked apron was over for now.

"I should start heading to Izumo Inn," Naruto announced.

"Do you think I can go with you, Naruto-kun? I'd like to see more of the city now that I can walk," Chiho questioned hopefully.

Naruto looked at her before telling her, "Sure, but are you sure you are up to it? Izumo Inn isn't far, but it is still a good five miles or so."

Chiho nodded and claimed, "I can walk long distances as long as we go slow, and how am I supposed to get stronger unless I exercise?"

Naruto shrugged with a smile and replied, "I guess you are right. Feel free to come along."

Chiho smiled and moved to the door with him. Naruto held the door open for her and then called in, "We'll be back in a few hours, Matsu-chan."

"Got it, Naru-tan. Also tell #10 that I'll be seeing her sooner than expected. She's the one who helped me steal the jinki. She is staying at Izumo Inn. You'll understand everything when you meet her, Naruto-kun," Matsu declared to the somewhat confused Naruto before heading back into the apartment. Before Naruto closed the door though, Matsu added, "Now I need to set up a proper electronics base."

Naruto closed the door, but turned to see a confused Chiho. He quickly told her, "Matsu is a 'brain-type' Sekirei. Her strength is in information gathering. She lacks the combat ability of most Sekirei, but she can telepathically access electronic devices. So she'll function as a strategist with her information network."

Chiho nodded and questioned, "So what other types are there?"

Naruto led her to the roof as he explained, "There are a lot of different types and abilities. They can be gathered into several groups though, although some Sekirei don't quite fit perfectly in one. There are 'fist-types.' These are Sekirei that use their bodies as weapons. They tend to have the highest power, speed, and durability. Then there are 'weapon-types,' who naturally use weapons from swords to throwing stars. Anything really. This type is right below fist-types in physical ability. Then there are 'elemental-types,' who can control a certain element. These are usually considered the stronger Sekirei, but they have less physical abilities than fist or weapon types. The last are 'brain-types,' like Matsu. These Sekirei use their minds as weapons. Usually by information gathering or likewise. These Sekirei have the least combat ability, but they are very useful in properly planning and strategizing." Naruto finished as they reached the roof.

"Naruto-kun, what are we doing up here?" Chiho asked when she saw where they are.

Naruto scooped her up into a princess carry as an answer. He then told the blushing Chiho, "Sorry, I just don't want to have to deal with the doorman. So I'll be taking you on an alternate route."

"Naruto, you better no-ahh!" Chiho broke off into a scream when Naruto leaped off the side of the building. He fell twenty stories till he touched down on the next roof, and he then gave a mighty leap towards the next building. It took a few more jumps to reach the ground since he didn't want to scare Chiho too bad. He soon set the girl down on her feet in an alley next to the road. She stumbled slightly before giving Naruto a cute glare along with a pout. She then told him, "Don't do that. That was scary!"

Naruto just chuckled and claimed, "Don't worry. You'll grow to love roof jumping. It is fun."

"Just…warn me next time," Chiho stated hesitantly.

"Of course," Naruto replied. He then stuck out his arm in a gentlemanly manner before saying, "Now let me guide you to our destination, my lady."

Chiho giggled, but took his arm. Naruto started to lead her towards Izumo Inn. The pace was far slower than he usually traveled since Chiho couldn't walk too fast for long, but he didn't mind. Having a walk with a cute lady on your arm, let's just say that there are worse ways to spend your day. Chiho soon broke the comfortable silence by asking, "So what type of Sekirei are you?"

Naruto hesitated before answering, "You could say I'm a mix of a fist type and an elemental type."

Chiho nodded in acceptance of his answer. She then hesitated before asking, "So who is this Sekirei we are searching for?"

"Kazehana. She is #03, and an elemental type. Specifically wind," Naruto informed her easily.

"So…how do you know she is reacting to you? Didn't you just wing Matsu yesterday?" Chiho questioned in a mix of awkwardness and curiosity.

"Actually, Matsu and Kazehana have been reacting to me for about ten years now. It first started when they were part of the Disciplinary Squad," Naruto told reluctantly. Seeing her bemused look, he explained, "The Disciplinary Squad is a group of Sekirei that was started by MBI. The current, technically third, one is meant to make sure Sekirei and Ashikabi obey the rules of the Sekirei Plan. The first one though was made in order to protect the Sekirei when they were vulnerable before MBI became as powerful as it is today."

"The Sekirei were found 21 years ago. Besides one adult, they were all either embryos or fertilized eggs. MBI sped up the development of the first four embryos in order to create the squad. The first attempt to capture the Sekirei by foreign governments was 11 years ago, I believe. By that time the four embryos were fully grown, and the Disciplinary Squad was formed. #01 Miya, #02 Matsu, #03 Kazehana, #04 Karasuba, and #05 Mutsu. The invasion was easily defeated by them. I met them when I had a checkup about a year later. Matsu, Kazehana, and Karasuba all reacted to me. MBI prevented me from winging them back then due to it going against their plans. So now that the Sekirei Plan has started, I'm searching for Kazehana to at least talk to her. She is currently still hung up over some guy that rejected her, so I doubt I'll actually wing her immediately," Naruto explained as they moved through the crowd.

Chiho frowned slightly before asking, "And what about this 'Karasuba?' Are you planning to wing her too?" Naruto detected a hint of jealousy in her tone.

Naruto frowned before saying carefully, "Karasuba is…a complicated case."

"What? Why?" Chiho questioned in confusion.

Naruto grimaced as he told her, "Karasuba is the most cruel and bloodthirsty of the First Disciplinary Squad by far, likely the most of any Sekirei."

"Oh," Chiho whispered in understanding.

"There is more than that," Naruto told her gravely. He then continued, "More than anything, Karasuba desires to fight strong opponents. Karasuba is the second strongest Sekirei. Only Miya surpasses her. The leader of the Second Disciplinary Squad, #08 Yume, was on the same level as Karasuba as well. Karasuba seemed to view Yume as her rival, and Yume's death…made her less stable. Karasuba now basically lives for fighting and defeating either Miya or myself. A Sekirei is basically incapable of attacking their Ashikabi with a true intent to harm. Due to that, she has literally rejected me as an Ashikabi. She even partnered with an MBI clerk, Natsuo something, in an attempt to be able to fight me. Unfortunately, my unique status has stopped that. It seems the fact that I have a Sekirei core inside me literally means that I am overpowering her bond with her Ashikabi. She can't get close to me without her powers fluctuating wildly."

"That is complicated," Chiho mused. Shrugging, she questioned, "So tell me about this Izumo Inn. Kazehana lives there?"

"Yes, but she's sort of a drifter. Miya will hopefully be able to tell me where she is," Naruto replied.

"Miya, isn't that-" Chiho asked.

Naruto cut her off by nodding and saying, "Yes, Sekirei #01. She is also the strongest Sekirei."

"Wow," Chiho muttered before asking, "So how does the power structure even work among Sekirei? Why is Miya the strongest?"

Naruto nodded at the question and clarified, "It comes down to several things. Limiters, their core power output, and their skill level. First you have to think about their core power output. Single digits are considered the strongest simply because their cores release a greater amount of power than double or triple digits. Miya's core releases the most of the single digits. So in core output it goes Miya, the eight other single digits, and the rest. Then you have to consider skill. Make no mistake, Sekirei are not guaranteed to be skilled. They have instinctual knowledge of their abilities, but they don't usually have a great deal of training. This is why the First Disciplinary Squad Members are so feared. They literally fought in a war, and have had years to hone their skill level. So for this reason the first five are head and shoulders above the rest of the Sekirei in skill level. So typically the lower the number, the higher the skill. The lower numbers are older, and thus they've had more time to practice and train. Naturally there could be lower numbers who haven't trained who are less skilled then a higher number who trained more intensely. So this one is more varied."

"Man, it is kind of complicated," Chiho mused as she tried to understand what he was telling her.

"Fights are rarely simple or clear cut unless there is a massive difference in strength. It usually comes down to dozens of different factors," Naruto told her in a lecturing tone.

"You also said something about limiters?" Chiho questioned.

Naruto nodded before elaborating, "MBI placed limiters on every Sekirei in order to better control us. An unwinged Sekirei has about 30% of their power available to them. Ideally a winged Sekirei would have access to about 60% of their power."

"Ideally?" Chiho repeated, sensing more to that.

"Yes. As I told you yesterday, a Sekirei will respond to the Ashikabi who has the energy that best fits them. While any Ashikabi could wing any unwinged Sekirei, their energy won't be as good a fit. So in the case of a forced winging, the Sekirei would have access to maybe 50% of their power. So they are technically inferior to those that find their destined Ashikabi," Naruto explained easily.

"So what about the rest of their power? Are Sekirei only able to access 60% of their power?" Chiho questioned curiously.

"No. There are two other things to consider. Supposedly a Sekirei can gain power from the love between Sekirei and Ashikabi. This makes me believe that certain limiters can be removed simply from having a good relationship between Sekirei and Ashikabi. So a Sekirei that is loved by their Ashikabi might be able to access 70% of their power. Either way, a Sekirei can temporarily gain access to all their power. When a Sekirei and Ashikabi kiss, the Sekirei's 'wings' will emerge. That Sekirei can then temporarily use 100% of their power while in this state. This is referred to as their 'Norito.'"

"Wow. Sekirei are really amazing," Chiho declared in awe.

Naruto nodded in agreement. He's spent his life knowing about Sekirei, but even he admitted to being in awe of Sekirei. He then added, "And this is why Miya is by far the strongest Sekirei. Not only is her Sekirei core the most powerful, but it lacks limiters completely. She has permanent access to all of her power."

"Why wouldn't MBI put limiters on her?" Chiho inquired in confusion.

"They tried," Naruto claimed before clarifying, "You have to remember that Miya was an adult when the Sekirei were found. There are even rumors that Miya is a different type of Sekirei altogether. Either way, her body literally rejected the limiters."

"Wow," Chiho muttered at the thought. She then looked at Naruto and commented, "Why does it sound like you aren't including yourself with the other Sekirei, Naruto-kun?"

"Because I'm unique. I'm an artificial Sekirei. I am different from the rest of the Sekirei," Naruto claimed with a chuckle. He grabbed his magatama necklace as he explained, "My body wasn't meant to handle the powers of a Sekirei. Unlike other Sekirei who only have limiters in order to better control them, I literally have to have limiters on or my body would be ripped apart by the power. My power has nine different levels. Minaka refers to them as 'tails' due to the effect when I use my power. This necklace is my limiter."

Chiho looked at the necklace closely before remarking, "But there are only eight magatama. Didn't you say there are nine levels?"

"I did. I am constantly on level one you could say. I used to have nine magatama, but I managed to adapt my body to handle the first level about two years ago. So this is my 'passive' level. I can mentally deactivate each limiter when I want. On level two, I could probably defeat any unwinged Sekirei besides the single digits. Level three I would defeat any winged Sekirei, or an unwinged single digit. Five I could defeat a winged single digits besides the First Disciplinary Squad members. Six I could defeat Mutsu. Seven Kazehana. Eight Karasuba if she could actually fight me. At full power I could even defeat Miya."

"So you are the strongest Sekirei," Chiho exclaimed happily.

Naruto just shook his head before telling her solemnly, "If only it was that simple. My Sekirei core can give off more power than even Miya's. My body just can't handle that level of power. Each time I remove a limiter, my body suffers feedback damage. Each level has more recoil. If I used my full power to defeat Miya, then I would most likely die from the damage. Even if I lived, I would be a cripple. Not to mention all of Shinto Teito would be destroyed in the battle if Miya and I seriously fought."

"So you can't use your abilities?" Chiho remarked.

"Not outside of emergencies…Or at least not casually. I won't hesitate to release a few limiters if needed, but I won't simply whip them off simply for convenience," Naruto claimed calmly. Naruto turned to Shiho and asked in concern, "You are slowing down a bit. Are you alright?"

Chiho gave him a stiff smile before claiming, "My legs are just getting a bit tired. Nothing extreme. Keep talking. It is easier to ignore when you are talking."

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked before suggesting, "Ramen? I have the history of ramen memorized word for word."

Chiho sweat dropped at what he suggested and replied, "Not really. How about you continue to tell me about the Sekirei? Since I am your Ashikabi, I should know as much as possible."

"Alright, what more do you want to know?" Naruto asked. He knew almost everything about Sekirei, but even he doesn't know what might be important in the future. Really, Chiho probably knows more about the Sekirei Plan and Sekirei than anyone in the city besides MBI workers by this point.

"Tell me more about the bond between a Sekirei and an Ashikabi. You mentioned that Karasuba's powers are fluctuating due to reacting to you," Chiho suggested softly as they walked through a crowd. For some reason no one was getting close to them despite the entire street being crowded. She didn't realize that Naruto was creating an aura of power around them that made people subconsciously distance themselves so that the two could talking without any interruptions or eavesdroppers.

Naruto nodded and thought about what to tell her before continuing, "As I said before, the winging system is basically the way that Sekirei originally selected a mate. Minaka has twisted it a lot, but that is still what it basically is. A bonded Sekirei and Ashikabi are comparable to a married couple. The Sekirei establishes a mental bond with their Ashikabi. It takes a while to truly set and the strength of the bond typically depends on the feelings between Sekirei and Ashikabi. A strong bond is said to actually allow Sekirei and Ashikabi to sense one another's feelings."

"Really?" Chiho asked with a slight blush from him saying they were akin to a married couple now.

"That is what they say. You probably won't even feel anything for a while, and even then only the strongest emotions. It isn't a quick change," Naruto replied easily. He then continued his explanation, "The initial reaction of a Sekirei finding their Ashikabi is another thing that isn't too well known. What is known is that if the Sekirei doesn't wing their Ashikabi, their cores will start fluctuating. A negative reaction to them going against their biological instincts. Very much like if a human started starving themselves. The longer they aren't winged, the worse the fluctuations become till their powers go unstable. At that point their just as likely to harm themselves as others. MBI recalibrated Matsu, Kazehana, and Karasuba's cores for years in order to keep them stable while reacting to me. I would say a Sekirei could last a maximum of three months refusing a reaction before they become unstable if MBI doesn't help them. Which they won't since the game has started now. Kazehana is probably having serious troubles by this point with her abilities. Karasuba isn't quite as bad normally, but she seems to have far more serious reactions whenever I get close. Likely her core trying to reject her current Ashikabi when it feels my proximity. Karasuba would have difficulty standing within ten feet of me."

"Hold on. You said three months would be the maximum a Sekirei could go before they became unstable. If you first started talking to me when you reacted to me, then that would mean you went six months. Why didn't you go unstable? Did MBI recalibrate your core or whatever?" Chiho asked in confusion.

"Sharp," Naruto complimented with a grin. Chiho blushed slightly from the praise. Naruto chuckled in response before clarifying, "It is because of my different limiters. Although their power fluctuates, the Sekirei core output remains the same. So even an unstable Sekirei still has access to 30% of their power. With me on level one, I have about 11% of my power. You also have to think of what the Sekirei is used to. A normal Sekirei's power is typically stable, while mine is basically always unstable to a certain degree. True, it became even more unstable, but my body had already adapted to it being unstable. In essence, my body could handle the 11% of my unstable energy I had access to, while another Sekirei has to deal with 30% of their suddenly unstable energy. Any normal Sekirei will probably be killed by their unstable energy eventually."

Chiho looked sad as she commented, "So you didn't even need an Ashikabi."

Naruto frowned, and flicked her forehead. He then retorted to the surprised Chiho, "None of that, Chiho-chan. This is exactly why I wanted to know you first. You're right. I don't _need _an Ashikabi, but it would be preferable to have one. My energy was still unstable, even more than it usually is. Had I released more limiters I would sustain even more damage than usual, which is very bad. So I am better off since being winged by you. Even if I didn't benefit from being winged, it wouldn't make a difference. I did accept you as my Ashikabi. Any benefits I gained or did not gain won't change that. So don't worry."

Chiho blushed again and replied somewhat meekly, "Okay. Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and then immediately declared, "That is enough about this though. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay," Chiho acceded with a graceful smile.

"Since you have spent the last few years in hospitals, you should get to explore Shinto Teito and see the sights. Anything in particular you want to see when we have some free time," Naruto asked with a grin.

The two then spent a few minutes talking about what she wanted to see and do now that she was cured. Even with her limited mobility they came up with a number of different things they could do in the weeks till she was fully mobile. It was a nice talk for both of them. Compared to talking about Sekirei and the Sekirei Plan, it was a far more light-hearted talk. More reminiscent of the talks they had when Chiho was still being treated in the hospital. Even that wasn't exactly accurate. It was more of an…equal conversation compared to when Naruto went to the hospital and would try to cheer Chiho up. Most people would say it is the kind of talk a happy couple does, and they wouldn't be wrong.

"Alright, so we got a few things we can do. You're probably pretty sore about now though, right?" Naruto commented while looking at Chiho in concern.

Chiho gave him a tight smile before admitting, "Yeah, I'm not sure I can do much else today. Sorry."

"Don't worry," Naruto told her nonchalantly before explaining, "I'll talk to Miya, and see if she has any leads on where Kazehana is. I'll carry you back to my apartment, and you can rest while I try and search for her."

"Okay," Chiho agreed with a slightly relieved smile. She was probably regretting trying to walk five miles. Even with Naruto going at her pace, her legs were sore and aching by this point.

"Aaaand, here we are," Naruto announced before gesturing with his house while informing her, "This is Izumo Inn, Chiho-chan."

"It is so quaint," Chiho stated happily. Naruto nodded in agreement. Izumo Inn was a classical two story Japanese house with traditional paper walls and tatami flooring.

"Why thank you," a soft voice spoke up. Chiho stiffened in surprise, but Naruto had already detected her presence.

Naruto sighed before gesturing towards the woman who had come around the corner of the house and was now standing on the opposite side of the fence. He announced, "Chiho-chan. This Asama Miya, the owner of Izumo Inn."

Chiho looked in slight awe towards the strongest Sekirei. Miya was a slender, but still surprisingly shapely woman. Her purple hair went down to her waist besides her bangs which were cut in a hime-style. Her eyes were brown. She was wearing a traditional miko outfit. The top was white while the bottom was purple. Even standing there with a soft smile towards Chiho, she managed to give off an aura of elegance and gentleness. She really wasn't what Chiho had been expecting. She seemed more like a priestess than the most powerful Sekirei.

Naruto lightly touched Chiho's arm, snapping her out of her admiration of Miya. Realizing she had been staring, Chiho blushed and bowed as she said, "G-Greeting, Miya-san. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Miya lifted her cloth covered hand in front of her mouth as she laughed daintily. She then commented with a smile, "What a polite young lady. I'm surprised you are with an uncouth player like Uzumaki." She once again gave an elegant laugh despite her words.

Chiho really didn't know how to respond to the apparent hostility towards Naruto. Uncouth player? Where did that come from? Did the two of them have an affair that didn't end well?

Her thoughts were immediately stopped when a sheathed sword slightly connected with her head. Not enough to hurt, but enough to catch her attention. She looked up to see Miya with a slightly scary aura surrounding her despite the downright beatific smile on her face as she said, "Nothing of the sort. Don't even think about such a ridiculous notion."

Chiho would have sweat dropped at Miya apparently being able to know what she was thinking, but she was a little too frightened by the suddenly intimidating landlady. Luckily, Naruto moved in front of her. Seeing his broad back blocking her view of Miya was surprisingly reassuring, Chiho would even say she felt safe.

Naruto immediately spoke in a disapproving voice, "That is enough, Miya."

Miya looked at Naruto with a small smile, although he could clearly see the hard look in her eyes. She tilted her head and commented, "Am I right to assume this is your Ashikabi, Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded and gently guided Chiho back into Miya's view. He then continued the introduction, "This is Hidaka Chiho."

Miya gave Chiho a smile that once again made her seem like a gentle and elegant Japanese woman before she claimed, "Nice to meet you, Hidaka-san. Sorry about earlier, but I couldn't let such a ludicrous idea stay in your head." Chiho actually sweat dropped this time at the fact that Miya was basically admitting she knew exactly what Chiho had been thinking before. She then turned towards Naruto and continued, "I assume you are here about Public Obscenity. I guess I can tolerate your presence long enough to tell you what I know about her. Come in and I'll make tea." Miya didn't wait for an answer before turning and walking towards the front door.

Chiho was slightly confused by the hostile treatment towards Naruto by Miya, but she was even more confused to see Naruto look very reluctant to step onto the grounds. He finally sighed and took the step past the gate. He then held his hand out for Chiho. She blushed, but took it and allowed him to guide her to his side.

Being somewhat confused as it looked like every step was a struggle for Naruto, she changed the topic by asking, "Public Obscenity?"

"Miya's nickname for Kazehana," Naruto claimed before clarifying, "Miya is very…traditional in her beliefs. She doesn't much enjoy certain behavior traits. Kazehana is an…avid fan of alcohol. She also tends to wear more…daring clothing. So Public Obscenity. She also refers to Matsu as Hentai Glasses due to her glasses and perverse nature. She likes them despite everything though. I am just called Uzumaki."

The two stopped in front of the door. Chiho quickly questioned, "Miya doesn't seem to like you very much. Why?"

Naruto sighed before saying, "I'll tell you once we finish talking to her." Chiho pouted at the not answer, but accepted it with grace.

Naruto smiled at her gratefully and opened the door for her. Chiho walked through happily and Naruto immediately followed. Miya was standing there waiting for them. She commented daintily, "Ara, ara. It seemed to take you a while."

"Sorry. I was fighting against my true desires every step of the way. Forcing every step can really slow a person down," Naruto said with a pleasant smile on his face that didn't match his words.

Miya put a similarly pleasant smile on her face as she replied stiffly, "Hoho. You aren't implying anything bad about this inn, are you? As the owner I can't take something like that without punishing you."

"Not at all. The inn is amazing. The issue is…something else," Naruto told her with the same beatific smile.

Chiho latched onto Naruto's arm in slight fear as the two smiled at each other like good friends despite the very clear tension in the air. Miya soon announced, "That's too bad. I'll make some tea. You two can wait in the dining room. You can show yourself in, Uzumaki."

Naruto led Chiho into the dining room. It was Japanese style. A low table with cushions around it where people could sit. As they walked in though, someone appeared from around the corner where the stairs were. It was a pretty boy, plain and simple. He has gray hair and his slim body was dressed in a fine white button up shirt and black trousers. The person announced as he turned the corner, "Miya-san. I thought I heard some tal-oh." He stopped when he saw Naruto and Chiho.

Naruto gave him a smile and held out a hand before saying, "Hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is Hidaka Chiho. It is nice to meet you. We are here to talk to Miya for a bit."

Naturally Naruto knew about Homura. Naruto was only truly familiar with the First Disciplinary Squad since MBI had restricted his access to the other Sekirei to prevent anyone else from reacting to him. He had only seen Homura from a distance a few times. Matsu and Naruto had also managed to talk a bit in private. Matsu had explained some about what had happened in the Sekirei Plan. Homura was apparently appointed by Takami as 'The Protector of Unwinged Sekirei.' He had also set up a fake identity as a host since being released while using a mask to keep his Sekirei identity secret. Naruto wasn't sure if he was being smart or overdramatic, but he accepted it. Chiho didn't have to know literally everything. Homura also wasn't the type of guy to use Naruto's kindness against him based on what Matsu had said of the fire Sekirei.

Homura looked slightly confused, but that turned to gratitude when he realized. He smiled and shook Naruto's hand and bowed to Chiho as he replied, "Nice to meet you. My name is Kagari."

Chiho was surprised at the fact that he didn't give a family name, but still bowed and replied politely, "Nice to meet you, Kagari-san."

Any further conversation was cut off when a voice asked, "Hey, Kagari. Who are you talking too?" Another person then appeared from around the corner. This time it was a beautiful woman. Naruto couldn't help but notice that she was _extremely _curvaceous. The kind of curves only Sekirei could have. Based on the buds he could see through her shirt, Naruto immediately knew that she wasn't wearing a bra either. Minaka's work probably (despite having no sexual interest in Sekirei, Minaka had weird views on how Sekirei should dress. Part of his brainwashing tended to make Sekirei prefer revealing clothes and dislike bras or undergarments in general. Crazy bastard that he is). Otherwise she had long brown hair, with some of it up in a side ponytail. Her eyes were brown. She was wearing a tight pink and violet shirt with a gold star on the front. Her legs were covered by Capri jeans. She immediately clapped Homura on the back strongly with a wide grin on her face.

"We have guests," Kagari replied with an exasperated sigh from the stinging part of his back from her slap.

"Really," she replied in surprise. She turned her head with a grin towards Naruto and Chiho, but her eyes immediately widened and her jaw dropped. She then exclaimed in shock, "Chiho?!"

Chiho's eyes widened as well and she responded with an astonished, "Uzume-chan?!"

Uzume seemed frozen for several seconds, but Naruto then watched as her eyes landed on where Chiho's hands were attached to his arm. She then sprang forward. Naruto immediately had to act to prevent a collision or fight from breaking out. He quickly readjusted Chiho's position and then spun away as Uzume moved quickly between the two. She then held out her arm in a protective gesture towards Chiho while glaring at Naruto suspiciously.

"What are you doing with her?! She should still be at the hospital!" Uzume demanded.

Naruto blinked and didn't respond immediately. He was trying to work this out. He couldn't sense any other Sekirei in the building, so this is most likely #10. The Sekirei who had helped Matsu steal the jinki. Chiho also stated her name was Uzume. Naruto had heard of her from Chiho. Apparently around a month ago, the girl had started showing up and talking with Chiho. She even apparently wore different outfits in an attempt to cheer Chiho up. Naruto hadn't really cared enough to delve into it further. He actually welcomed her presence. Naruto simply hadn't been able to constantly be there for Chiho since he had school and stuff, and Naruto knew she felt sad and lonely when he wasn't there. Another person for her to interact with was just a plus. A theory formed in Naruto's head based on Uzume's actions, and he tilted his head and questioned curiously, "Uzume-san, Chiho-chan wouldn't happen to be your Ashikabi, would she?"

Chiho gasped at the question, and Uzume scowled before replying, "Yeah, any problem with that?"

That made things click for Naruto. Matsu had mentioned her plans were delayed, and she had known Chiho already. She had enlisted the help of Uzume to steal the jinki, but Chiho had been undergoing treatment by MBI till yesterday. Naruto had thought it was suspicious that Chiho had finished treatment the day Matsu appeared, and it seems it wasn't just coincidence. Matsu had likely delayed her plans till Chiho's treatment was finished in order to prevent MBI from possibly using Chiho in retaliation for Uzume's part in the theft. Uzume was probably just waiting till Chiho was discharged to be winged by her, since she didn't want to actually enter an MBI hospital after helping steal from Minaka. This also explained why Matsu had said to tell #10 that she would be seeing her sooner than expected.

Naruto just chuckled and grinned towards Uzume before announcing easily, "No problem at all. I am also Chiho's Sekirei, after all."

Uzume blinked blankly at that for several seconds before screaming, "Eeeeehhhhhh!"

Naruto frowned at his ringing ears and commented, "Is it really that surprising?"

"Of course it is," Uzume exclaimed while pointing at Naruto before continuing angrily, "My pure Chiho has been defiled by a barbarian like you."

Naruto sighed and massaged his brow, earning a sympathetic pat on the back from Homura. Even Sekirei could act negatively like this when taken by surprise. Thankfully Naruto was saved from having to try and calm down Uzume by Chiho.

"Don't say rude things like that to Naruto, Uzume-chan," Chiho interrupted with a bit of spitfire in her usually soft voice. The group looked at her with surprise, and Chiho seemed to remember herself. She blushed and pushed her fingers together nervously as she continued, "Becoming Naruto's Ashikabi made me really…h-happy." Her face was lobster red by the end.

Uzume didn't seem to be too happy by those words, but seemed to reluctantly accept her words. She straightened by flipped her hair before fixing Naruto with an observant look as she commented, "I guess if Chiho asks me, I can't refuse. So you are the Naruto she always would tell me about." Naruto detected a hint of envy in her voice, but that was to be expected. Despite Sekirei being naturally predisposed to accepting other Sekirei of their Ashikabi, they did still feel things like jealousy.

Chiho spoke up before Naruto could respond. She timidly questioned with a light flush of her cheeks, "S-so you just said that I was your A-Ashikabi?"

Uzume seemed embarrassed, so Naruto piped in, "I told you before, Chiho-chan. Multiple Sekirei can react to a single Ashikabi. I didn't quite expect for another to react to you so early, but it was always a possibility."

"I-I know. It is just that I-I…didn't really expect this," Chiho admitted in a fumbling manner.

"Sorry, Chiho-chan. I was going to wait till you were cured and out of the hospital before telling you. I really didn't mean to be a bother," Uzume claimed with her head lowered in depression over causing her chosen Ashikabi trouble.

"No, it isn't trouble. I'm just…still adjusting to all of this," Chiho confessed, trying to cheer up the busty Sekirei.

"So, you don't care that I'm reacting to you. Or that I'm female," Uzume questioned hopefully with her hands clasped before her chest.

Chiho blushed heavily and managed to stutter, "N-no, I don't mind. You can't help that you reacted to me. As for you being a girl…T-That isn't really an…issue for me."

"Yay, I knew you were perfect, Chiho. I love you!" Uzume exclaimed joyfully as she pulled Chiho's head into her bountiful chest in the form of a hug. After a moment of useless struggle by Chiho to try and free herself to breathe, Uzume released her.

Naruto chuckled as he watched Chiho take several deep breaths. He then announced, "Not a big surprise. I always knew you swung both ways, Chiho-chan." Yes, Naruto has so much experience with the ladies that he can tell their sexuality just after a few minutes of talking with them. Not that it was an unexpected thing for Chiho. She was so desperate for friends and loved ones due to her parents' early deaths and long isolation in the hospital that gender simply stopped mattering to her. Chiho looked at him with her eyes widened in horror at him apparently knowing such an embarrassing secret.

Any teasing he might have done was stopped when a ladle hit the back of Naruto's head. A comical bump formed where he had been hit. He turned to see a smiling Miya there. Not surprising. He had known she was there, but had let it happen. Miya _was _going to hit him before he left. She always did, whether he did something wrong or not. Better to get it over with by his own choice.

"No talking about such things in Izumo Inn, Uzumaki," Miya stated with a clear sense of contentment over hitting him.

"Okay, okay," Naruto responded with a roll of his eyes. He saw Miya's grip on the ladle tighten due to his nonchalant attitude towards her scolding, but he ignored it. He instead turned towards Uzume and continued, "So you have reacted to Chiho-chan. Chiho is living in my apartment. Since it seems you'll be joining us, we should do a better introduction.

Uzume nodded in understanding and announced in a cheery voice, "I'm #10, Uzume. Nice to meet ya."

"You as well. I am #00, the Artificial Sekirei. Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto informed her calmly. He then grinned in amusement when he saw Uzume's eyes widen in astonishment.

"Eeeeehhh, you are #00?! MBI told us about you, but I thought they were lying!" Uzume yelled in disbelief.

"Well as you can see, I do exist," Naruto replied, feeling some enjoyment from Uzume's face.

Uzume quickly recovered though and waved her hand as she retorted, "Whatever. I guess seeing is believing, but it isn't too important right now. The most important thing is that I can finally get my wings. Good thing I put on some lip gloss this morning." Uzume then grasped Chiho's shoulders and started leaning forward with her eyes closed and lips puckered. Chiho turned so red Naruto seriously worried that she would end up fainting like Hinata used to when they first started dating. Sometimes the parallels between Chiho and Hinata really made Naruto sweat drop.

Fortunately for Chiho, something put a stop to Uzume's drive for a kiss. Specifically, a ladle. A ladle held by Miya. Uzume fell tits first onto the ground while holding her head, which had a large red bump forming. She then looked upwards while crying anime tears before whining, "How cruel, Miya! That really hurt."

Miya just chuckled softly while elegantly holding a sleeve up to cover her mouth. The perfect image of a traditional, demure housewife…If you ignored the ladle being held like a sword and Uzume on the ground. She then declared, "I thought I already told you the rules, Uzume. No lewd activities are allowed in Izumo Inn."

"Eeeehhh, are you serious? It was just going to be a kiss," Uzume protested while slowly getting to her feet. She then added to herself in a whisper, "We weren't going to do the really naughty stuff till tonight. I wonder what outfit I should wear? I doubt Chiho would like the nurse outfit. She probably got enough of nurses already. The maid? The secretary? Catgirl? Superwoman? Will Bro be joining us? I hope not. I can accept him being a Sekirei of my precious Chiho, but I want some alone time with Chiho before we do that. I do have several outfits he would like or could use himself if it comes down to that. Man, who knew this could be so complicated."

Unfortunately for Uzume, she was heard. By Chiho since she was standing right by Uzume. Naruto and Miya heard simply because they were awesome like that. Chiho blushed heavily at what Uzume was saying and implying. Naruto grinned and chuckled perversely. Oh, he could definitely get used to Uzume. The air around Miya grew heavy and darkened though.

Uzume sensed this and looked at Miya nervously.

Miya gave a lovely smile despite the black figure forming behind her. Faster than most people could see, Uzume was back on the ground with another bump forming. Miya then stated pleasantly, "No planning lewd activities in Izumo Inn."

"Yes, Miya-sama," Uzume replied pathetically while still buried face first on the ground.

"Good, now I made tea. I'll pass it around, and then we can talk," Miya announced to the group. They all nodded and sat around the table. Kagari decided to listen in for some reason. He sat opposite Chiho, who quickly had Uzume take the spot next to her. Naruto and Miya sat on opposite ends of the table, as far from each other as possible. Miya calmly poured the prepared tea into several cups and then handed them out. After everyone took a few sips, sighing at the amazing flavor, Miya questioned, "So how is Hentai Glasses? I'm assuming she went to you."

"Matsu is good," Naruto answered simply. He then added, "Just showed up at my door yesterday with no warning. Seems she and Uzume here got into a little bit of trouble, but I managed to placate Minaka by participating in the Sekirei Plan. Not that I had a whole lot of choice in the first place after winging Matsu."

"Wait, you are the Ashikabi of Matsu?!" Uzume asked in shock.

Naruto nodded towards her in response, and added, "She also commented that you'll be seeing you sooner than expected. Seems she managed to connect the dots that Chiho was your Ashikabi and would be coming to live with us already."

"But you…Sekirei…how did you…" Uzume muttered in confusion while looking between him and Chiho rapidly before her shoulders slumped and she cradled her face and claiming in defeat, "Whatever, I'm sure I'll figure it out."

Naruto chuckled at her before turning to Miya and commenting, "Seems Uzume will be coming to live in my apartment along with Chiho. I hope you don't mind that I took one of your residents."

Miya smiled before saying in a soft voice, "Of course not. She was going to be a freeloader anyway. I do have a budget to think about, after all."

Uzume chuckled awkwardly while sweat dropping. It wasn't her fault that Miya had been basically her only option to be protected from MBI after helping Matsu, and that Miya didn't accept her MBI card. It wasn't like she had the skills, credentials, or record to work anywhere. Well there was one thing she could easily do, but she definitely did not want to work a street corner. Homura might be fine with basically pimping himself out for money, even if he claims that he is just searching for his Ashikabi, but she wasn't. She had already found her Ashikabi, and no one else was allowed to touch her. Maybe Naruto, but that was reluctant and only due to him being Chiho's Sekirei as well. Not to mention having a guy in the mix would open a whole new range of sexual avenues to take. She really had been lucky Miya had agreed to take her despite her having no acceptable way for paying her. Even though Uzume was pretty confident Miya would have let her stay at Izumo Inn even without paying anything, this did ease her conscious a little bit. She really hadn't desired to make things difficult for Miya financially, but really didn't have an option. Now she did. Hopefully Naruto's place wasn't bad. She didn't want to live in a pigsty.

Naruto nodded at Miya's point and moved on. He looked at her before asking in concern, "So how is Kazehana?"

"The usual. Drinking three times her weight is sake, stealing my sake when she runs out of money, wearing barely decent clothes, babbling about love, and stumbling in the house every few days dead drunk to fall asleep wherever she falls," Miya informed him crisply.

Naruto smiled in amusement and recollection of Kazehana's behavior. He found it hilarious. Eccentric, but a good kind of eccentric. He quickly asked, "So what about her recent movements? Can you tell me where she is?"

"I haven't seen her in over a week. She seems to be avoiding the inn since the Sekirei Plan started. No doubt expecting you to eventually arrive looking for her," Miya told him while looking at him critically, wanting to observe his reaction.

"I expected as much," Naruto admitted with a sigh.

It wasn't that Kazehana disliked him. In fact, Naruto could pretty confidently say she had some sort of feelings for him. Their personalities matched pretty well, and she had been reacting to him for ten years. It is likely physically impossible for her not to have some feelings from that. It is just that her love for Minaka, which he still didn't understand, completely eclipsed that. Even now, several years after he had rejected her, she was still hung up over him. As evidenced by her heavy drinking, even if you take into account she's just a person who likes sake and drinking in general.

She was simply avoiding him because she was afraid. The two of them talking was inevitable, and that talk would literally possibly change everything. So she was putting it off for as long as possible. It was like how college students often delay picking their major. Knowing a single conversation or decision would affect the rest of your life was intimidating to people even as mature as Kazehana. Naruto was actually reluctant as well, but he knew he had to get his affairs in order while the Sekirei Plan was still in its infancy. Once more Ashikabi and emerged Sekirei start appearing, things were going to get complicated. If Kazehana chose to not be winged by him, he would accept that. He just would want to know now to plan around that. If she did choose to be winged by him, then that would certainly make planning easier and make him feel more comfortable. He simply couldn't delay this much longer, for his own state of mind. Not to mention her powers were probably going to go unstable soon. So they didn't exactly have the time to play that sort of game.

Miya seemed to see all she wanted to, as she explained, "I still can give you several general pieces of information that could help you find her. She generally stays to the north and western parts of Shinto Teito, for obvious reasons. Considering everything, you can assume she's staying in the north."

Naruto nodded in understanding. The four parts of Shinto Teito were varied, but they could generally be categorized. The north tended to be more residential area for the more average or lower income people. The west was where most of the colleges were, and tended to reflect that. They tended to have more bars, cafes, restaurants, parks, etc. The kinds of areas college students would frequent and work at. The east was the more business oriented area. MBI and other large corporations tended to be based in that section of the city. The south was where the homes of more high class people were, and also served as the storage area. So it had many warehouses. Kazehana typically stayed to the north and west for obvious reasons. The north because that is where Izumo Inn was, her home. The west because of the bars.

Now she was probably staying in the north for one reason. Naruto's home was in west Shinto Teito…barely. His house was about half a mile from the official border between the north and west. So if she entered the west, she was basically on his home turf. Considering she was currently avoiding him, and the result was self-explanatory.

So he had at least narrowed the area he had to search down to a quarter of the city. When you consider the size of even a quarter of Shinto Teito though, it didn't exactly make the task of finding her easy. Naruto still nodded though and politely claimed, "Thanks. This will help me."

Miya didn't reply immediately. Instead staring at Naruto intensely and asking, "So I assume you are going to try and find her."

"Obviously," Naruto answered seriously before explaining, "I can't force her to do anything, but we still need to talk. We have to resolve this situation once and for all. Since she doesn't seem to be planning on taking the initiative, it falls to me."

"So you are set on participating in this game of Minaka's," Miya questioned tensely. Immediately the tension between the two skyrocketed.

Naruto met her eyes, not backing down even when the aura around her started to grow dark. He answered bluntly, "Yes."

Miya gave a wonderful smile despite the intimidating and terrifying aura surrounding her. She tilted her head and commented in a pleasant voice, "I see. Seems it didn't take much for you to abandon your dislike of Minaka's Plan."

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he retorted, "Unfortunately not everyone is like you, Miya. Some of us don't have the ability to remain neutral in this game. So don't judge others for having no true option in this. Circumstances may allow you to remain neutral, but others don't have the same options you do. If anything, you are the only one with the option of choice in this game. What does it say about you, who chooses to remain on the sidelines and not interfere?"

"So says the man participating in a barbaric battle royal."

"At least I now have the ability to actively work to affect the game. I may not be able to do what I truly want, but I can hopefully change some things. You know what they say about someone with the capability of doing something, but chooses not to."

"Acting recklessly will not help anyone."

"Not acting at all will also not help anyone."

Naruto and Miya were now not even hiding their glares towards the other. The watchers were by this point desperately wishing they were anywhere but between the two. The tension and power in the air was suffocating. Not to mention the apparitions appearing behind both of the two. Miya had several terrifying hannya masks appearing from behind her, leering towards Naruto. Naruto seemed to have a massive nine tailed fox forming behind him, furiously snarling towards Miya.

Chiho and Uzume were by this point hugging each other for any sort of comfort while fearfully watching the scene. Fear had overridden Chiho's embarrassment, so she didn't even care that her cheek was being pushed into Uzume's ample chest. Fear also seemed to stop Uzume from enjoying the closeness of her chosen Ashikabi. Homura was just sweating, trying to not make even the slightest movement. As if the slightest twitch would draw their wrath down upon him.

Naruto finally broke the glaring contest when he stiffly stood up. He patted his jeans before tersely claiming, "I think it is time I leave."

"Yes, I think it is," Miya replied, not even attempting to act like a respectful and demure housewife. Talking for too long with Naruto tended to make her too annoyed to do so.

The watchers breathed a sigh of relief as most of the tension lifted. There was still clearly some remaining between Naruto and Miya, but at least they didn't feel like they were going to die. Homura hurriedly excused himself before practically fleeing the vicinity. Chiho embarrassedly detached herself from Uzume, much to the disappointment of Uzume who had been thoroughly enjoying the experience once she didn't fear for her life.

Naruto held out a hand for Chiho, who was still sitting. She gratefully took it, and he basically lifted her to her feet. Her legs were probably still sore. He then looked at Uzume and told her, "We'll be leaving as soon as possible."

"Hold on for a few minutes. I need to pack my stuff," Uzume told him.

Naruto nodded and informed her, "We'll just be waiting out front." She nodded before rushing up the stairs in a hurry.

Naruto and Chiho soon walked out of the inn. Naruto made sure the two had walked out the gate to technically be off the property before stopping and relaxing. Chiho looked at him in concern before questioning, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Naruto asked cheerfully, hoping to deflect the question. He wasn't in the mood to really answer that right now.

Chiho didn't back down though. Naruto saw her staring at him intensely as she replied, "You know what I mean, Naruto-kun."

Naruto couldn't help but cave. Despite Chiho being as dangerous as a butterfly, she had her own way to be intimidating and getting what she wants. Basically by trying and failing to be intimidating, but succeeding at being plain adorable. Like a puppy trying to act tough. You just want to hug it and pamper it.

"Alright, I'll explain," Naruto said with a sigh of defeat. He looked at Chiho before asking, "You remember how I introduced Miya?"

"Yeah, you said that her name was Asama Miya," Chiho replied in confusion. As few seconds after her statement, her eyes widened. She immediately added, "Asama? Isn't that the family name of that…" She trailed off at the end, looking at Naruto nervously.

Naruto nodded gravely. He leaned against the fence before explaining, "Yes, it is the family name of the researcher who made me into a Sekirei. Asama Takehito. She is his widow, or at least claims to be. The last time I saw Takehito was a few days before he died. He definitely wasn't married or even engaged then. I'm guessing he proposed probably the night before the incident where he died. So unless the two decided to do a shotgun wedding, which really doesn't fit either of them, she was at most his fiancée when he died. Maybe not even that, since she doesn't wear an engagement ring. So it is more likely that she spiritually considers herself his wife. That since the two loved each other, they might as well have been husband and wife."

Chiho nodded before commenting, "I guess I can see where that would be complicated."

"Yep. Takehito wasn't particularly a bad man. From what I remember, he wanted to study the Sekirei in order to improve mankind. In his own way, I was his greatest success. He was able to give a human the power of a Sekirei. He didn't replicate it with anyone else due to wanting more research and his death. Despite that though, a part of me will always hate Takehito. He took away my humanity without giving me any choice, and basically bound me to MBI. To Miya though, he is the man she loved. That has always been the elephant in the room between us. This inn was even owned by Takehito, so I dislike even stepping on the property," Naruto explained with a small frown on his face.

Chiho nodded in understanding since that really explained a lot. The inherent hostility between him and Miya, and even his apparent struggle to step on the property. She tilted her head though and asked, "Why you though? Why were you the one who was used in his experiment? There had to have been a reason."

Naruto nodded at the question and clarified, "You are right, there is a reason. You remember that I told you Ashikabi had a sort of energy in their bodies due to being descended from the ancient Sekirei?" Chiho nodded, so he continued, "It was determined that this energy would make adapting to a Sekirei Core easier. Also, the more Sekirei blood an Ashikabi has, the greater amount of energy that person has. Which is why some Ashikabi will be 'stronger' than others. So they wanted the person with the most Sekirei blood they could find. It was also determined that a person who hadn't properly developed would be preferred. It would give the body more time to adjust to the Sekirei Core. So basically MBI searched for the person under six years old who had the most Sekirei blood."

Naruto took a breath before continuing, "And that lead them to me. I am an orphan. My mother died in childbirth, and my father died a month before in a car crash. I had no living relatives. This made it far easier for MBI to gain custody. Blood tests showed that both my parents, all four of my grandparents, seven of my great grandparents, and twelve of my great great grandparents were Ashikabi. Considering only 10% of modern humans are Ashikabi, I am basically a statistical miracle. So I had much Sekirei blood, was easily obtained, and was only three months old at the time. I was the perfect choice."

Chiho really didn't know how to reply. What do you say to someone who by chance happened to end up the perfect choice for an experiment when he was only three months old? She barely knew what to say in normal circumstances. She finally just grabbed his arms and rested her head on his shoulder as she murmured, "Sorry."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the reaction, but smiled softly and petted her head as he replied, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I've accepted it. Being different isn't so much of a bad thing when you get used to it. I doubt I'll ever be able to truly forgive Takehito, but I've moved on from being bitter and complaining about it."

Chiho didn't entirely agree with him about being different not being so bad. She had lost the use of her legs and been confined to a hospital as a child, and had many times wished she could be like other people. Even after being cured, she was denied the possibility of being normal due to this Sekirei Plan. Part of her couldn't help but be bitter about that. Still, she could accept it if it meant she could be with Naruto.

The two stayed like that for a little while, but Chiho eventually pulled away reluctantly before questioning, "What about at the end there? That didn't seem to be about Takehito, so why were you two so hostile?"

"Your curiosity is going to kill me one day, Chiho," Naruto stated with a sigh, but he still clarified, "Remember how I said that there are rumors that Miya is a different type of Sekirei? And how Minaka basically has a kill switch for every Sekirei?"

"Yes," Chiho replied with a frown. The idea of anyone forcing Naruto to do something with the threat of death on him didn't sit well with her.

"That isn't entirely true. Because Miya is the 'pillar' of the Sekirei, she is apparently the rightful owner of the jinki. So it is thought that they can't affect her without her consent. Her body also rejected any adjustments by MBI, so there isn't even a chance MBI can terminate her without the jinki like the rest of the Sekirei. So in essence, Miya is the only Sekirei Minaka doesn't have a kill switch over," Naruto explained seriously.

"So why doesn't she do anything?" the mystified Chiho questioned.

"Well you have to remember that even though MBI doesn't directly control Miya, they do control the rest of the Sekirei. It is very much a case of MBI basically holding her family hostage," Naruto informed her grimly before clarifying, "So she can't do anything right now without severe consequences. She is one of the Sekirei that I told you about that are waiting for the proper opportunity to strike. She is planning on staying on the sidelines, not interfering in the Sekirei Plan, and hopefully spotting a time to strike when Minaka is distracted by the game. Despite her dislike of me, I believe she was hoping I would do the same. I disagree with her methods though. I don't think we should wait on the sidelines while the Sekirei fight. I want to participate in the game to hopefully regulate and stop any of the more extreme acts of Minaka or the Sekirei directly. So I think her staying on the sidelines is cowardly and will harm the Sekirei who need to be watched and protected. She thinks that me participating in the game is completely unnecessary, and that my actions will likely make Minaka act more carefully. Thus possibility stopping any slipups he might make that would give her the chance to strike. She wants to wait for the perfect time to strike, and I want to try and shape the game to reduce any damage it might inflict on the Sekirei and Ashikabi involved."

Chiho's eyebrows furrowed as she considered that. It did make sense. Naruto feels that Miya is basically throwing the Sekirei to the wolves until she can find a time to strike, and there is no guarantee such a time will arrive. Miya feels that Naruto is acting recklessly and playing right into Minaka's hands, and likely forcing Minaka to act more carefully. Thus making it even less likely that an opportunity for her to strike will arrive. Who was really right in such a situation?

She didn't have to really say anything as Uzume opened the front door with an enthusiastic, "I'm ready."

Naruto and Chiho turned to see Uzume coming out with an absolutely massive sack on her back. The two sweat dropped at the sight. That wasn't weird at all. Naruto just sighed with a chuckle and informed the Sekirei, "Chiho walked here, but her legs are now sore. So I'll carry her back to my apartment. I'll then go searching for Kazehana personally. She can rest and hopefully wing you during that time."

Naruto kneeled down so that Chiho could climb on his back, but Uzume immediately interrupted with a, "Whoa, whoa. Hold on, bro." Naruto then had to grab the bag she threw at him before it connected with his face. He lowered it to give an annoyed glare at Uzume, but she ignored him in favor of declaring, "I'll carry Chiho."

Naruto could have argued, and part of him really wanted to argue, but eventually decided to play peacemaker. Seeing the reluctant acceptance on his face, Uzume happily kneeled down in front of Chiho. Chiho sweat dropped slightly, but climbed on her back without complaining.

Naruto straightened and gripped the bag before tilting his head in confusion. He squeezed it a few times before questioning, "What is in this?"

"My costumes for Chiho, of course," Uzume replied as if it should be obvious.

Naruto sweat dropped before asking, "You don't have any furniture or anything else? Just clothes?"

Uzume chuckled and rubbed her head before admitting, "Not really. I used the furniture Miya provided. I really didn't need anything else besides what I wore to entertain Chiho. I also have a few pieces extra in there for Chiho to wear as well."

Naruto just chuckled with a grin. Note to self: Uzume seems to have a cosplay fetish, and likely enjoys role-playing. One doesn't have enough costumes to fill up a bag bigger than Naruto unless they find the idea of wearing and using them a bit more enjoyable than just cheering up someone in the hospital. Yep, he could definitely get used to Uzume.

Thinking it over, Naruto swung the bag over his shoulder and started off. Uzume quickly followed. As Naruto headed back, looked to see that Uzume looked like she was in paradise. Like a little kid on their birthday. Clearly holding her chosen Ashikabi so close was basically a drug to her. Chiho also seemed to be enjoying it, although it seemed it was more due to her enjoying flying through the air. Unfortunately, the three alighted on his roof far too soon for the two. Five miles may have been a good distance going at Chiho's pace, but roof hopping at the speed they were going meant it was barely a few minutes before they reached his house.

Afterwards he led them down the stairs so they could reach his room. He really had to tell Izumo and Kotetsu something so that they didn't always have to enter by the roof. Sekirei probably wouldn't care, but Chiho likely would eventually want to be able to come and go without having a Sekirei to carry her to the roof.

Naruto opened the door and let the two in before he entered himself. He had just closed the door when he heard Uzume exclaim, "Matsu!"

"Hey, Uzu-chan. Such a coincidence to run into each other so soon, and it looks like we are now members of the same team," Matsu replied with a grin from her seat at her new technical station. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her little area. Somehow she had managed to create a little station that held no less than five different computers, and double that many system towers. They were all crisscrossed by numerous wires and cords. It was all sitting on a fancy desk that curved to form a quarter of a circle. Her back was to one of the corners with the computer screens facing her, so that no one could see what was on the monitors. Naruto had little doubt that this was so others wouldn't see she was spying on them. There was only enough distance between the desk and wall that she could get out of the corner. Naruto had little doubt that with that small station she could hack any system in Japan, and likely the world.

He had to ask though, "Where did you get those computers and that desk?" He was sure she didn't have it with her when she first arrived, and he doubted she carried it all in personally in the time he'd been gone. She could have done it, even if she was a brain type she was still a Sekirei. Matsu just disliked doing manual work.

"I have my ways. After all, what sort of brain-type would I be without a proper electronics base?" Matsu replied with a smirk. Naruto didn't stop staring at her though, and she eventually slumped and admitted, "Yesterday I hacked into your financial accounts and ordered it all over the internet. Express delivery. They arrived just a bit after you left, and I just had to set it all up."

Naruto nodded, having expected something like that. Uzume quickly spoke up in suspicion, "This really is a coincidence though, Matsu. You can't expect me to believe that you didn't realize the connection before?"

Matsu chuckled and pushed her glasses up her nose, making them flash ominously before commenting, "You finally seem to understand the amount of information I know, Uzu-chan." She then slumped and admitted, "But I can't claim to have known about this. I have been too busy these previous months planning to steal the jinki to do anything more than routine checks on Naru-tan. I knew he was visiting the hospital frequently, but didn't know that he was visiting his Ashikabi. It wasn't until he brought her here that I recognized her from the picture you showed me. A terrible oversight, I admit. I am ashamed and have sworn to never make such a huge information blunder again."

"Don't worry, Matsu-chan. Even you can't know everything," Naruto stated in a reassuring voice. Matsu might be perverted and spend more time peeping on people than she does information gathering, but she still had a surprising amount of pride in her information gathering skills. There are limits to even her powers though, and Naruto didn't want her burning out in an attempt to know everything that happens in Shinto Teito.

"I know, Naru-tan, but something this important shouldn't have gone unnoticed. If I knew Chiho was your Ashikabi, I wouldn't have had to delay my plans to steal the jinki. You are too valuable to Minaka for him to use Chiho in an attempt to get back at Uzume for helping me. So I delayed my plans for a month for nothing," Matsu replied in a one of her rare bouts of seriousness.

"Whatever, just don't go overboard, Matsu-chan," Naruto reminded while rolling his eyes.

With the conversation over, Uzume looked at his apartment and whistled before commenting, "Damn, bro. This place is nice."

Naruto nodded as he set her huge bag of costumes down against the wall where it wouldn't be in the way. He explained simply, "Thanks. MBI bought it for me when I was eight."

"MBI?" Uzume questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. MBI legally gained custody of me when they took me for the experiments to turn me into a Sekirei. I was a ward of them till I turned eighteen. Despite everything, they definitely made sure I had everything I needed. Minaka even went above and beyond for certain things, which is why I have such an awesome bachelor pad," Naruto informed them nonchalantly.

"Not really a bachelor pad anymore, Naru-tan," Matsu chipped in cheerfully.

Naruto just shrugged and retorted, "I'm hosting several beautiful ladies, who I am technically not married to. Even if the Sekirei Bond might as well be a marriage. Ergo, still a bachelor pad."

"Don't think so, bro. I think it stops being a bachelor pad when a girl moves in, not when you get married," Uzume teased with a smirk.

"No, a bachelor pad sounds so much better. So I don't care. I'm too awesome for such rules to apply to me," Naruto declared while puffing out his chest.

Uzume chuckled and shook her head in amusement at his antics. She then grew thoughtful and commented, "Don't you think it is sort of a disadvantage that MBI owns the place you live? Who knows what Minaka can do with that?"

"Don't worry about that," Naruto said while waving his hand nonchalantly. Seeing that Uzume, and even Chiho, still seemed worried, he made clear, "They don't own it anymore. When I turned eighteen, it came under my name. All paid off and everything. I am entirely self-sufficient. Don't need MBI or anything."

"Really? So you have a job?" Uzume questioned immediately.

"Nope!" Naruto announced cheerfully, causing Uzume to sweat drop.

Luckily for her, Matsu piped in and enlightened her, "Naru-tan has been involved in stock broking since he was fifteen. Very successful too. He has a small fortune from it. Seems our Naru-tan is a secret numbers genius…well that or Kami has blessed him with impossibly good luck at gambling."

"Definitely the second one!" Naruto declared proudly with his chest puffed out, one hand on his hip, and the other one straight up in the air. He was very proud of his luck. Even Minaka couldn't come up with an explanation on why every game of luck Naruto played he ended up winning. Came very handy when playing strip poker…being able to make money off the stock market was also useful sometimes. Not nearly as useful as the first though.

Seriously though, it was very useful in allowing Naruto to break away from being dependent on MBI. He literally had a small fortune spread throughout several different banks in order to better protect it. He could have made it a massive fortune, but eventually it is a shame to have so much money sitting in the bank. Since Naruto didn't want to learn how to properly invest it, he decided to stay to small fortunes. Even the stuff Matsu bought would have only put a small dent in it, and Naruto doubted she went cheap on her computer equipment.

His declaration was it for Chiho and Uzume. Both of them broke down into giggles from Naruto's attitude. He pouted a bit at their laughing at him, but soon chuckled himself. There were worse things he could do than making two girls laugh. He soon told the group, "Make yourself comfortable and relax. My place is your place now. I'm going to go looking for Kazehana. I'll probably be gone for a while. If I don't find her, I'll be back by nine. I'll then just continue tomorrow."

They nodded and he soon waved as he left his apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

It was a long search for Naruto. He'd woken up at eleven, left Izumo Inn at about one o'clock, and started searching a half hour later. At three he'd bought some food from a stand for lunch. He'd then kept looking. It wasn't till eight-thirty that Naruto found her. He'd actually been planning on heading back soon when he saw a small figure on top of an incomplete building.

He'd gotten closer and confirmed it was her. She was leaning against several metal beams of an incomplete construction area of a skyscraper. The workers had obviously already gone home. Naruto jumped onto the beam she was sitting on, making sure to be several feet away.

His eyes scanned her silently. Kazehana was the most curvaceous and busty of all the Sekirei, which is really saying something. She was wearing a short purple Chinese dress, which had a design in the front which showed a generous amount of her cleavage and stomach. She had the ridiculously perfect hourglass figure of Sekirei, with the largest chest and broadest hips of them all. Although by that point it was the difference between huge and huger at that point. She had long black hair, with part of it tied back into a ponytail. Several of her bangs were longer than the rest, allowing them to frame her face. Her face had a more mature look to it than really any Sekirei, even Miya. A bit sharper eyes, thinner lips, her features as a whole. It gave her a bit more of a sensual and adult look. Her back was leaning against a steel beam, her left leg hanging off the edge while her right was pulled closer to her chest. She wasn't even looking at Naruto, instead looking towards the setting sun. A bottle of sake and a drinking cup were resting in each hand, although it was clear they hadn't been used for a few hours. An unusual occurrence for Kazehana.

Kazehana finally broke the silence by speaking up without looking at him, "Naruto."

"Kazehana," Naruto replied in just as cool a voice.

He used this opportunity to sit down with his legs dangling over the edge of the beam. Most people would be terrified in their positions. They were on top of an unfinished skyscraper, literally sitting on the edge of a beam with only open air before them. Neither of them cared though. Instead they looked at how the setting sun illuminated Shinto Teito. Naruto never found the industrial Shinto Teito to be a particularly beautiful city, but right now even he couldn't deny it painted a breathtaking picture with the setting sun casting a brilliant work of shadows and light over the city.

"I've been expecting you, although I had hoped you wouldn't be so…aggressive in your search for me," Kazehana announced, still without looking at him.

Naruto did though, and looked towards Kazehana intensely as he replied, "Well, we had to talk. Figured it was better to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Kazehana muttered softly. A moment of silence happened before Kazehana slowly turned her head to look towards Naruto. Her eyes practically drilled into Naruto, clearly showing that despite everything she was a person who had killed before and thus had gained that experience that was both a gift and a curse from it. Even Naruto felt the pressure of her gaze. She then continued, "Let's be blunt about it then. You've winged Matsu, and have come for me."

Naruto paused and thought on how to reply before saying, "Yes and no. I have not come _for_ you. I have come to resolve this entire situation _with _you."

"What's the difference?" Kazehana asked with a small hint of derision in her tone.

Naruto sighed before clarifying, "I simply want to resolve this situation once and for all. No more with the waiting. Knowing that you are reacting to me, but in love with Minaka. I can't go on with the uncertainty of this situation for any longer, Kazehana. We have to end this once and for all."

Kazehana looked away as she questioned, "And how do we do that? What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know your choice," Naruto declared strongly before continuing, "The time has come. It had been delayed for over ten years, but it can't go on. You have to decide. To become my Sekirei…or not to. If you say yes, I'll accept you with open arms. If you decide no, then both of us can leave here knowing that it is over and done with."

"Do I really have a choice?" Kazehana exclaimed somewhat bitterly before adding, "My powers are going haywire. Soon I'll end up killing myself. The situation with Karasuba has also shown that finding another Ashikabi isn't perfect either. Seems I only have one choice."

"There is always a choice," Naruto somberly stated while thinking of the argument Miya and he had had. Naruto had stated he really didn't have a choice except to participate in the game, but that wasn't really true. He did have a choice. Naruto slowly continued, "It may not be a fair choice. One option might suck. However, it is still your choice, and you should accept that and own it. Consequences and all."

"Yes, dying from my own powers or be winged by you. That is so much of a choice," Kazehana muttered angrily, but almost immediately afterwards Naruto could practically see the anger drain from her. Leaving a void that just seemed to collapse inwards. Kazehana literally looked so sad and…weak at that moment. He was actually struck silent by it. Kazehana turned her head to look at the sunset with an almost empty look in her eyes as she started to speak softly.

"Maybe dying isn't such a bad option after all though. I really have nothing left. I've tried to move on, but simply can't. I doubt you would understand, Naruto. What it is like to feel unrequited love. To feel such love for someone that you feel like your heart will just burst from it. To be willing to do anything to be with that person. The rejection…I cannot describe the pain. It is like there's a hole in your heart. Nothing can fill it. The world turns gray, and each sunset simply is the closing of another day of a life without substance. Without purpose. The difference between life and death starts to thin. What is there to stop me from simply jumping? What is there for me to live for? The Sekirei, Miya is a far better protector than I could ever be. Love, I have lost mine. I really have nothing to hold me here in this life of mine."

She now turned to look at Naruto. He could see the emptiness and sadness in her eyes. He could practically see the yearning in them. They were pleading with him. Begging him to fill them and end the emptiness in her soul. It was even worse than her earlier look. That one was intimidating and challenged his confidence. This one cut to his very soul and seemed to freeze his very core. She asked him in a desperate voice, "So tell me, Naruto? Why should I go on? Why should I become your Sekirei instead of stepping of this building and ending everything?"

Naruto shuddered slightly as he took a breath. He had no idea Kazehana was this…damaged. He knew Minaka's rejection had hurt her, but he had no idea it was to this extent. That she would be contemplating suicide.

Naruto looked back towards the sunset as considered. He finally replied, "I think I might understand better than you think. There is a girl. Haruno Sakura. Met her back in seventh grade. I lost at first sight. I fell like a bag of bricks. I did everything I could think of to earn her attention for years, but nothing seemed to be enough. In her eyes, I simply couldn't compete with Sasuke. I'm still friends with her and act carefree around her, but part of me can't help but hurt when I see her look at Sasuke with those loving eyes. I won't be so arrogant as to believe that my feelings for her were as strong as yours for Minaka, but I still understand where you are coming from. I didn't handle it well either. I basically drowned myself in women, trying to prove on some subconscious level that I didn't need Sakura, but I had Hinata there to help me. The two of us might not be fit for each other, but she still helped fill that hole in my heart."

Naruto sighed at the memories before he turned to meet the gaze of Kazehana, who was looking at him with an attentiveness born from desperation, as he continued, "Do you want to know an interesting fact? Even the most depressed and suicidal person will always leave signs for weeks, months, or even years beforehand that they are contemplating suicide. This is because on some level, they want someone to come and help them. No matter what they say. The older I've gotten, the smaller the differences between humans and Sekirei seem to me. As seen here. You have spent years drinking in order to blunt your pain, and even claim to have nothing left to live for. Yet you are asking me for a reason to live. Practically begging me to give you anything to clasp onto." Naruto could see the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Well here it is…Hope. That is why people leave signs. It is why you are asking me. Some part of you hopes that I can bring you out of this depression. Can give you something to live for. You say that you tried to move on, but I don't believe you. You've long since stopped moving forward. You are frozen in place. Maybe it was your love for Minaka that prevented you from moving on, believing you would forget about him. Maybe it was fear that things might get even worse, but something caused you to simply stay in place. And as long as you stay standing still, nothing will change. So the choice isn't about becoming my Sekirei or not. It is about whether you have the courage necessary to start moving forward again. If not, then you'll stay in this cold world where you keep drinking to dull the pain of Minaka rejecting you. Nothing will change. If so, then you might as well jump. If you do step forward though, you can hope that eventually things will change. It won't be easy. Leaving Minaka. Things might not go so well, but if you keep moving forward…you can hope that you will eventually end up in a happier place. In essence, you might not have anything to live for right now, Kazehana…but you can choose to believe that you could have something in the future. It all depends on you."

Silence engulfed the two for a few seconds, and it soon stretched into minutes. Naruto looked over when he heard a clink. He saw that Kazehana was pouring sake from the bottle into the drinking saucer. She then held it to her lips and threw her head back to drink it. When she lowered her head, Naruto saw a small smile on her face that seemed to lift a weight he didn't even know he had from his shoulders. She then muttered, "You should be an inspirational speaker, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled and declared confidently, "Everyone has their moments. I just happen to have those moments more than others, on account of my pure awesomeness and all." Kazehana chuckled at his statement. Naruto smiled in response before he leaned forward and snatched the bottle of sake from her hand.

"Hey, that's mine," Kazehana immediately protested.

Naruto ignored her though and took a swig, feeling the alcohol burn its way down his throat. He then handed it back to her while letting out a relieved sigh. He soon stood up and patted his pants. He turned to leave, but paused. Looking over his shoulder at Kazehana, he told her, "So now it is up to you. You can jump if you don't have the courage to move forward once again. Or you can choose to become my Sekirei and move forward. Hell, you can probably choose to move forward some other way too. It's your choice…I'll wait a week. If you haven't come by then, I'll take that as your answer."

"I understand," Kazehana stated softly while staring at her saucer full of sake in contemplation.

Naruto nodded before he leaped away. Both of them knew what she was going to do. It was simply a matter of when.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Naruto walked into his apartment at about ten o'clock. He walked in to see Chiho sitting on the couch with a red face. Uzume was sitting beside her, looking like she was on cloud nine. Matsu was sitting in a different chair, chuckling at the two.

Matsu was the first one to acknowledge Naruto. She stood and walked over. Her first act was to hug him close and press her lips to his. Naruto enjoyed it very much, but ended up having to push her away. Matsu seemed fine with continuing, but the living room wasn't exactly where Naruto wanted to have a make out session.

Matsu pouted, but soon accepted. She adjusted her glasses before commenting, "You are late. Didn't you say would be back by nine?"

Naruto chuckled awkwardly at how much Matsu sounded like a housewife at that moment. He still managed to reply, "Sorry, I found Kazehana right before I was going to start heading back."

"I see," Matsu said as she nodded in understanding. She soon looked at Naruto and eagerly questioned, "And? How did it go? Will she be joining us?"

Naruto tilted his head thoughtfully. He finally informed her slowly, "It was…complicated. Kazehana was in a far worse state then any of us suspected. The talk went well though, and I believe that I got through to her."

"Soooo…Is she going to come?" Matsu asked hopefully. Among the first disciplinary squad, Matsu and Kazehana had been the closest. Miya had been a bit too cold back then to be friends with anyone really, and she was a bit too 'holier than thou' currently to truly get close to most people. Not to mention she was a bit too traditional for the perverted Matsu and alcohol loving Kazehana. Karasuba cared more about fighting and shedding blood than making friends with anyone. Mutsu had felt isolated and different for being the only male among them, and had basically rebelled against MBI and the squad too much to become close to any of them. In the end, those two becoming good friends was the only option the two had for any sort of friendship. Matsu truly wished to be on the same 'team' as Kazehana.

"I believe so. I expect she'll arrive within a day or two," Naruto told her while patting her head reassuringly. Matsu pouted at him patting her head, but she couldn't hide the happiness she felt at the thought of Kazehana joining them. Naruto lowered his hand and looked over at Chiho and Uzume, who were both still out of it to such a degree that they hadn't even registered Naruto's arrival. He jerked his head in their direction and inquired, "What is up with those two?"

Matsu let out a perverted giggle before explaining, "Chiho winged Uzume just a bit before you arrived."

"Ah, I see," Naruto muttered. So Chiho was basically a big ball of embarrassment over her first kiss that she had been expecting and actually participated in, and Uzume was basking in the afterglow of finally being winged.

"Yep. It was so cute. Chiho was so meek and embarrassed she looked like she was going to faint before it happened, and Uzume literally looked one step away from ravishing her. I tried to delay them till you came back, but as I said. Uzume didn't look like she could contain herself any longer, and you were late. Lucky for you, I recorded the entire thing so we can watch it as many times as we want," Matsu gleefully explained to him. She then giggled perversely before adding, "It actually got pretty hot too. I thought Uzume's control had ended. She pushed Chiho down, started using tongue, and looked likely she was about to start stripping her. Even I was slightly disappointed when Chiho fainted from it all."

Naruto sweat dropped at it before shaking his while chuckling. Matsu would just being her usual self. The whole lustful Uzume thing was surprising, but he should have expected it somewhat. Not to mention he found the idea totally arousing.

So he soon headed over till he was situated in front of the two, who were still out of it. He sighed before smirking. If they were going to be so out of it, they were obviously fine with being pranked. Naruto leaned towards Chiho and pressed their lips to each other. He even slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue automatically responded. It took a good three seconds before the two became aware of what he was doing. Chiho froze with her face going even more red, while Naruto had to move his head back to avoid the shot Uzume threw at him.

"What the hell are you doing to Chiho?!" Uzume yelled at him.

Naruto just smirked at her before replying, "Kissing her of course. She just looked so kissable, sitting there all out of it with her face flushed. I just couldn't resist the lure of having those soft lips pressed against mine." Chiho immediately buried her face in her hands from mortification at his words, while Uzume started blushing herself. No doubt imagining doing the same thing. Naruto chuckled and leaned towards Uzume and whispered sinfully to her, "I was also evening the score. I heard you slipped a bit of tongue in when she winged you. Not fair, Uzume-chan. Even I simply did a peck on the lips when I was winged. If you forget the natural order of things again, I might just have to punish you, U-zu-me." Naruto stopped with his lips just millimeters from hers.

Uzume couldn't stop the blush from forming on her face. Devoted to Chiho or not, it was practically impossible to not react at all when Naruto started talking to her in his seduction mode. That might even make it more difficult for her to resist. Sekirei seemed to have an inborn attraction to all other Sekirei of their Ashikabi, no doubt a way to lessen any infighting or jealousy among them. So on some level Uzume felt attracted to him.

Seeing her reddening face, Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down into a fit of laughter, and was soon joined by Matsu. Uzume looked rapidly between the two before exclaimed, "So not funny, bro!"

"Yes, it was!" Naruto burst out between his laughs.

Uzume pouted at his answer, but soon joined in with a few giggles. Despite being the victim, she could appreciate a good prank. Although she took note that Naruto could make his voice sound so amazingly sensual and seductive. It had made her entire body heat up. Something she had little doubt he was fully aware of. For now though she would simply enjoy the good prank.

The only one who didn't join in on the laughter was Chiho, who still had her face buried in her hands. Naruto expected that though. Chiho simply wasn't used to all this, since she had just gotten out of the hospital. It was all according to his plan though. His plan to acclimate Chiho to all the crazy and sexy things that were likely to start happening around here. It was only going to get worse from here on out, most likely. Sekirei had too little modesty for her fainting from a kiss to fly for long. Better to get over such things sooner rather than later. If that meant Naruto had to constantly push her sense of embarrassment with frequent and unexpected kisses and caresses, well…Naruto would just have to make that sacrifice.

As the laughter died down, Uzume asked, "Did you find who you were looking for, bro?"

Naruto nodded before telling them, "Yep, and we had a…nice talk. I guess. I believe she'll be coming soon, but am not sure." The group nodded. Naruto shrugged and suggested, "Since it is pretty late, let's relax. How about we watch a movie before going to bed?"

The group quickly assented and all moved onto the couch. Naruto was in the middle, with Matsu cuddling up to his left. His right arm was around a blushing Chiho's shoulders, with Uzume on the other side cuddling up to Chiho. After a very short argument on what to watch where everyone wanted something different, Uzume wanted humor, Chiho romance, Naruto action, and Matsu porn(of course), they finally settled on something that had a bit of a mix. Except the porn of course.

By the end of the movie an hour and a half later, Chiho was fast asleep. She was even drooling on Naruto's shoulder. Making sure to not wake Chiho, Uzume and Matsu stood up. Naruto then carefully took the still sleeping Chiho into his arms. He then softly walked to her room and set her down on the guest bed. She whimpered when he let go, but quickly started hugging one of the pillows. He covered her with the blanket before he turned.

He immediately grabbed the shoulder of Uzume, who looked like she was about to start undressing, and pulled the confused and confused Sekirei out of the room. When the door closed behind them, Uzume hissed at him, "What are you doing, bro?"

"You aren't sleeping with Chiho, Uzume-chan," Naruto told her bluntly.

"What?! Why not?" Uzume demanded in irritation.

Naruto rolled his eyes before he replied, "Chiho is way too shy and new to this for you to sleep with her yet. That is why I let her sleep in the guest bedroom. We need to wait for her to grow more comfortable with everything before we start pushing her any."

Uzume frowned in annoyance, but no doubt understood what Naruto meant. So she finally asked, "Alright, but where am I going to sleep? This place only has two beds?"

"Hehe, you are always welcome to join our bed, Uzu-chan. I'm sure we can make it entertaining," Matsu quickly declared while chuckling perversely while making groping motions towards Uzume. Naruto shook his head in exasperation, but this was just typical Matsu.

Uzume frowned towards Matsu angrily before snapping, "I don't think so. I seriously doubt anyone who shares a bed with you comes out unsoiled, Matsu. My first time belongs to Chiho. So I am not getting anywhere near your bed until Chiho and I have had our time together."

"Then you can sleep on the couch. I have some extra blankets and pillows in the closet there," Naruto quickly piped in.

Uzume nodded and turned to walk away. Naruto immediately pulled Matsu into their own room before she could try to convince Uzume again. Once the door closed, Matsu immediately commented, "Too bad. Imagine all the experiments I could do if Uzume joined us."

Naruto rolled his eyes and softly smacked the back of her head in response. She looked at him with watering eyes while holding the back of her head. He managed to resist the look and reprimanded her, "Don't pressure Uzume either. She has a right to go at her own pace just as much as Chiho does."

"Come on, Naru-tan. Try to say you don't find the idea of Uzume joining us to be totally hot. I dare you to," Matsu immediately said with a grin.

"T-That isn't what I meant," Naruto weakly replied while looking away in embarrassment. Who the hell wouldn't find that thought amazing? He shook his head and immediately continued to the triumphantly smirking Matsu, "She has the right to decide, and you have to accept that. Even if she decides to never do that with anyone, but Chiho."

"Fine. I get it," Matsu said with a pout.

"Good. Even I have to admit that her first time should be with her Ashikabi. Although whether it will be Chiho's first time is still in question. Chiho is my Ashikabi as well, after all," Naruto claimed as he started undressing.

"Fine. I'll get you for this, Naru-tan. Taking all the fun for yourself," Matsu muttered as she undressed as well.

"I'm not taking all the fun. This is simply the best way when you consider the winging system," Naruto replied immediately. He continued though before Matsu could argue, "Now let's just forget about this and go to bed."

"Alright, Naru-tan," Matsu quickly agreed. Naruto climbed on the bed and laid down in his usual spot. Matsu didn't though. By this point she was down to only her panties. She got on all fours and started sensually crawling towards him with a lascivious smirk on her face. She then questioned, "You aren't really going to sleep, are you, Naru-tan?"

Naruto rolled his eyes before he sat up and reached for Matsu. She smiled, but then squealed when he picked her up and dragged her to the spot next to him. He then announced calmly, "Yes, I am. And you are too."

"Ehhh, but what about experiments?" Matsu whined immediately.

"We can do that a different time. After all, you are still sore from yesterday," Naruto commented with an amused smirk at her disappointed face.

"No I'm not!" Matsu declared indignantly. Naruto just stared at her till she reluctantly admitted, "Okay, I am sore."

Naruto nodded and told her, "Exactly. You need to keep it slow, Matsu. I'll be more than happy to do whatever you want, but you should realize that nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to stop me from being part of your 'experiments.' Not Minaka. Not the Sekirei Plan. Not even any other Sekirei I wing. So be patient."

Matsu blushed slightly at his words, and couldn't help a smile from forming on her face. She quickly hugged her body closer to his, pushing her bare breasts into his arm. She then commented, "Okay, Naru-tan. I'll let you off for tonight, but I'm holding you to that promise."

Naruto chuckled and kissed her forehead before promising her slightly, "Trust me, nothing is going to stop me from keeping it. Promise of a lifetime."

Matsu smiled again before she settled down with his arm still sandwiched between her breasts. Naruto soon realized an unfortunate problem. Now he had to go to sleep turned on from the feeling. Damn it. Based on Matsu's smirk, Naruto had a feeling she had done that on purpose. Probably teasing and punishing him at the same time. Damn, Matsu really fit was his dream girl. Although it took a while, he soon fell asleep with Matsu cuddling into his side.

**There it is. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Kazehana. That entire scene literally went in a completely different direction than i had planned. I simply wanted to emphasize her remaining feelings for Minaka since many stories just seem to glance over it. I wanted to show her as still slightly depressed and being reluctant to become Naruto's Sekirei. Instead i somehow ended up with her being suicidal. So i simply wanted to point out that i did not plan for that scene to be so serious.**

**Yep, Chiho. Decided to go with Uzume's Ashikabi. I don't have a lot to go on about with her though besides she was sick and apparently very kind. I interpreted that as a very kind-hearted individual who doesn't have a whole lot of experience with people. Somehow she ended up coming out like Hinata. The stuttering and blushing. She'll get better, but for now she's basically Hinata 2.0**

**Naruto's power. No doubt this will piss people off. I decided to go with this since i was similar to Naruto's jinchuriki abilities. Warning, Naruto won't be a front line combatant. Because he suffers damage whenever he releases his limiters, he'll do his best to stay on the sidelines or in support roles. Where he only has to release two or three limiters. For now at least, he won't be running over people.**

**I'll also talk about Sekirei since i know people will ask about it. My current plan is for Naruto to quickly gain four Sekirei, and then another one much later in the story. Possibly six. I will make this very clear now though. Out of all the single digits, only the first four have even the smallest chance of being winged by Naruto. As in Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, and Karasuba. Those are the only options. No Akitsu, Tsukiumi, or Homura. So don't ask. This is to prevent Naruto's group from being too overpowered. Which is why even if Miya or Karasuba are going to be winged, it will be way later in the story. I don't want their group to be able to walk all over Mikogami or Higa. I am accepting suggestions for other Sekirei besides the single digits though. I'm pretty set on two other Sekirei besides Matsu and Kazehana already. I'm also thinking Chiho will get another Sekirei. I haven't decided on that one though. That way the group would have six, seven if you include Naruto. A reasonable number when compared to Mikogami or Higa, who will both have between ten or twenty each. It is also a number that i can use while still giving them more time and personality.**

**Miya. I'm unsure how to continue this. I wanted to mix up the dynamic compared to how it usually goes. So not only are Naruto and his Sekirei not going to live there, but Miya and him don't see eye to eye on several issues. Warning, Miya is definitely not certain to be winged by Naruto. I am simply saying it is possible, compared to the other single digits where it is certainly not going to happen. So give me your opinions on the dynamic between the two, how i should continue the relationship between the two, and whether Naruto should end up winging her.**

**I think that was all. I welcome any opinions or advice. **


End file.
